Christmas Ball
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: 2: The Christmas Ball is coming up and it's the first one Warm fairies and Winter fairies get to spend with each other. Guaranteed Milori/Clarion and Vidia backstory. This is a story of love, sacrifice, jealousy and learning how to know what is truly most important in life.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I lost my previous account so I ditched it, deleted the story and made a new account that I have posted this story on.**

**Author's Note: Alright, here is a story that takes place a year after the Secret of the Wings movie. If you have not seen, don't read! Unless, you are fine with spoilers. I'm going to rate every chapter just because I'm that good. I let the reader know ahead of time what to expect, and who to expect in the chapter.**

* * *

**About Chapter: The Christmas Ball is coming up, and Tink has a new idea for this year.**

**Chapter Summary: Tinkerbell proposes her idea for Christmas. Once she finally gets some sense and agrees it's a stupid idea, she goes off to go Christmas shopping(building) with her sister, Periwinkle.**

**Couples: Major Terence/Tinkerbell**

**Characters: Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Vidia and Dewey.**

**Rated: K+**

**Why Rated That: Because I can(And also, I think this is a bit more mature than just K).**

* * *

Tinkerbell shivered as the Winter Wood's cold winds blew over her. Teeth chattering, she pulled her coat tighter to her skin. Despite the below freezing temperatures, she's always enjoyed being in the snowy hollow. Besides, there was someone she needed to meet with. Walking deeper into the Winter Woods, she eventually came to a stop in front of an ice building. Pausing for a moment, she then proceeded to open the large ice doors. Inside, she could hear voices.

"I wonder if she's alright. It's not like her to miss meeting me at the border," Tink heard a voice, similar to hers, say.

"Who knows? Maybe she got stuck doing the workedy-work," she heard a sparrow man's odd voice say. His voice sounded like an Irish and a Western accent mixed into one; and it hopped up and down like a melody on a fiddle.

"Maybe she got tired of seeing you," she then heard a snarky voice reply. Tink could recognize that voice anywhere; its old Vidia. In fact, she recognized all the voices. Stepping out from her hiding place, she came into their line of sight.

"Come on Peri, you know that's not true," Tink said to the girl who had spoken with a voice similar to hers. They're actually similar in many ways. Especially, since they're sisters. The winter fairies eyes and wings lit up.

"Tink! You're here!," Periwinkle shouted, and flew up to give her sister a hug. Dewey, the odd voiced sparrow man, smiled triumphantly.

"See, I knew she couldn't have gotten into any trouble," Dewey said. Vidia couldn't help but snort at that dumb remark. If she had it her way, Tink would be re-named Trouble.

"Well, actually...," Tink's voice trailed off and she released her embrace on her sister. Peri's eyes widened.

"Tink, what did you do?," she asked.

"This time," Vidia said, feeling the need to give that valuable input.

"Er, let's just drop it 'kay?," Tink told Peri. Seeing as her sister didn't want to talk about it, Periwinkle decided it was best just to leave it at that.

"Long as you're here Tink, you want to go ice-skating?," Peri asked. Tink's eyes lit up like they do when she has an idea.

"You know how the Christmas's Ball is being held in the Winter Woods this year?," Tink asked her. Peri nodded, unsure of how that was even remotely related to the question she had just asked.

"Yeah...," she said hesitantly. Vidia started to make a gagging sound.

"Ugh, I hate Christmas," she sneered. "It's a day when fairies won't stop talking about, love, happiness and giving; and all that stuff that makes me wanna barf."

Everyone just stared at Vidia for a while, then turned their attention back to Tink. Dewey smiled at Tink. "You uh-planning something big this year?"

She nodded. "I sure am!"

Peri squealed in delight. "This is going to be so much fun!," then she paused. "I can help, right?"

Tinkerbell laughed. "Of course you can, Peri! In fact, I'd love for you to help."

"So, what is this 'awesome' plan of yours?," Vidia asked her.

"I'm going to capture St. Nickolas!," Tink said with glee. All she received from her "brilliant" idea, was a bunch of blank looks.

"Capture St. Nickolas?," Peri asked.

"Now, how do you intend to do that?," Dewey asked.

"And, why? I mean, what do you plan on accomplishing by that?," Vidia asked, giving Tink another question to answer.

"Um, I'm not... sure actually. Okay! New plan! Peri, we help each other get gifts for our friends," Tinkerbell told her.

"Sounds like a good plan," Peri said. Vidia snickered.

"At least, better than the last plan," she mumbled. Tink and Periwinkle waved good-bye to Dewey and Vidia, and left to get the gifts for their friends.

* * *

"So we have to get gifts for Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, maybe Vidia, Gliss, Spike, Slush, Bobble, Clank, and Dewey," Tink said, running down her mental list.

"You're forgetting someone," Periwinkle chimed.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you. We'll just have to get the stuff for each other later...," Tink said, her voice trailing off as she thought about what she wanted to get for her sister. Peri laughed.

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Oh, well, you can't shop for me while I'm here with you," Tinkerbell pointed out.

"No, I mean, haven't you forgotten you're boyfriend?," Peri said playfully. Tink scowled.

"I told you a million times, he's not my boyfriend!," Tinkerbell shouted, angrily. Then she paused. "We are talking about Terence, right?"

Periwinkle laughed. "Yes, we _are_ talking about Terence. And, quite frankly, I'm surprised you two are still not dating each other."

Blushing, Tink told her, "Look, Terence and I are just friends. That's all. I don't even know why everyone is always insisting on getting us together."

"Alright, alright. So, who are you going to the dance with?," Periwinkle asked her. Blushing a deeper crimson, Tink mumbled the answer in a barely audible tone.

"Terence," she had mumbled. Then, in a much louder tone, "But that means nothing! We're going as friends."

"Of course Tink," Peri said, dropping the subject. Then she asked, with curiosity, "You're thinking of maybe getting Vidia a present?"

* * *

"What do you mean you don't like Christmas?," Dewey asked Vidia, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Stop asking!," she shouted.

"Only when you tell me," he told her. She sighed. He sure was persistent. Must be because he's The Keeper of all Fairy Knowledge, whether the knowledge should concern him or not. He's gotta be as curious as Tinkerbell. Well, scratch that. He's almost.

"Go annoy you're stupid cat!," Vidia growled. Fiona lifted up her head, looking hurt. She let out a pitiful meow.

"You'll feel better if you tell...," the Keeper said, continuing to pry.

"I will never feel better about it!," she shouted with a new touch of venom in her voice. It was not his business to know what happened that Christmas eve...

Dewey sighed. "All right. But, you know, you'll end up an old Scrooge if you keep up this attitude."

With that, Dewey flew off to continue writing in one of his books. As he did, Vidia shouted a 'Bah-hum-bug' just out of spite. Why was it that fairies were always poking their noses in business that wasn't theirs? Or was it just the fairies Vidia knew? Giving another sigh of exasperation, she flew out of the library. On the day of the Christmas Ball, she planned to lock herself in her room, like she did every year. Christmas just brings to her many painful memories.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. It has left us with so many questions.**

**Will Tinkerbell finally realize, she's more than 'just friends' with Terence?**

**Will Vidia end up as an old Scrooge(bah hum-bug!)?**

**And will Tink ever catch St. Nickolas?**

**lol. Time for the next chapter! Please comment or review whether you liked or hated the chapter. It makes me feel important when people take the time to do that. Please and thank-you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Second chapter! You want to know what's in it, please read description below.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Queen Clarion and Lord Milori are unsure of how they want to spend their first real Christmas together, or even if they have enough time(ruling a country and ensuring the balance of the seasons makes for a tight schedule). Dewey and Fairy Mary think they might have a crush on each other.**

**Couples: Obviously Milori/Clarion(all the way, I love that couple!), Fairy Mary/Dewey suggestions.**

**Characters: Clarion, Milori and Fairy Mary.**

**Rated: K+**

**Why Rated That: Don't really know. I guess I rated it that just to be safe**

* * *

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Clarion heard a friendly, familiar voice say.

"Mary!," The Queen exclaimed in joy. She had been hoping to talk to Fairy Mary about something. Besides, it's been so long since they've had a real chat. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just decided I'd drop by to say hi," answered the stout little Tinker.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Queen Clarion told her. And it was true. There was no other fairy she enjoyed talking with more. You know, except for Milori. But, you can't talk about Milori to Milori, right?

"My Ree, what's got you in such a good mood? You're practically glowing," Fairy Mary asked with a smile. Clarion chuckled.

"Just been a while, that's all," Queen Clarion answered her. Fairy Mary raised an eyebrow, knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"Also, I've been meaning to talk to you about something...," Clarion's voice trailed off, as she was unsure of how to continue. Fairy Mary gestured to a chair.

"Be my guest," Clarion told her. Fairy Mary flew over and sat in the chair across from the queen. After Fairy Mary got situated, Ree went on. "I know you're probably tired about hearing me talk about Milori..."

Fairy Mary laughed. "Goodness, Ree. It's not like you talk about him ALL the time. Besides, regardless of whether you do or don't, I'm your friend and I'll talk to you about anything you feel the need to confide with me."

"Thank-you Mary," Queen Clarion said in a much softer tone, that she rarely uses. Mary was such a good friend. Her only friend, actually. That thought made her slightly sad. Then, she said in her normal tone, "You know how my first Christmas with Milori is coming up?"

"Oh, yes! I'm so excited for you two!," Fairy Mary said.

"I'm just wondering... what am I going to do for him!?," she asked abruptly. Fairy Mary was taken aback by this outburst but quickly recovered.

"Well, you could show him a very romantic place in Pixie Hollow or give him a gift-," Fair Mary started.

"Yes, but this has to be special. I want our first Christmas together to be something we'll remember," Clarion said, unintentionally interrupting. When she finally realized she did, she looked sheepish. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt, Mary."

"Quite alright," Fairy Mary said laughing. "It's just I thought you had gone past that phase of interrupting others."

"Hey, I've never had a problem with that."

"If my memory serves me correctly, you did."

"Maybe, it was you because I'm quite certain I've never had an interruption problem," Queen Clarion joked. They laughed for a bit then fell into an awkward silence. After a while, Fairy Mary broke the silence.

"So Ree, I've been meaning to talk to you about this before I left...," Fairy Mary said, sounding a bit nervous.

"It's alright. You can tell me, I'm all ears," Clarion reassured her.

"It's just... what do you think of The Keeper?," Fairy Mary asked. Huh? Come again. Why was she asking Clarion what she thought about the Keeper.

"Well, I think he is quite an intelligent sparrow man. Milori says he gives wonderful advice-,"

"No, no Ree. I mean, what do you think?," she asked again, like putting emphasis on the word think will change the meaning of the question. Queen Clarion sighed.

"He is clever, funny but has an annoying knack for getting into trouble," Queen Clarion responded. "Is that the answer you were seeking?"

"Oh, Ree. You are so clueless," Fairy Mary said, moaning in exasperation.

"I just don't know what you were asking of me, Mary," Queen Clarion told her friend, trying to defend herself.

"I wanted to know if Dewey, by any chance, liked me!," Fairy Mary stated, acting like she was talking to a young clumsy child. Clarion reacted as if Fairy Mary had just smacked her on the head. Mary likes... Dewey? Ree never noticed. Huh, guess she was clueless when it comes to love. After all, she did come to Mary for her love advice...

"What should I do?," Fairy Mary asked the queen, looking up at her hopefully. Why was Mary asking _her_? She knew Ree couldn't give love advice to save her life. But, her friend was depending on her. She had to come up with some answer.

"You ever try hanging out?," Clarion asked.

"I can't ask him on a date yet-!"

"No, I mean, just as friends. A bit of a get to know each other," she told Mary. The more she said of the idea, the more she started to like it herself. "And if you two really start to feel a connection, you might be able to start dating. And if you don't, there's nothing wrong with settling on being just friends."

Fairy Mary nodded, warming up to the idea. "You're right! Thank-you, Ree! I never knew you'd be so good at giving love advice!"

After that, she said a quick good-by and left. Clarion couldn't help but think to herself, _"Yeah, neither did, I."_

_"Now, what should I do about my love problem?"_

Then it finally hit her. She finally knew what she would do for him. She would try to find a way to get his wings back.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Milori sat in his house, thinking to himself, _"What am I going to do for Clarion this Christmas?"_ He wanted her to know that he thought she was the most wonderful thing in the world and he loved her more than anything. What do you do for someone you loved so very much? He felt as if he just couldn't find the right gift for her; one that will let her know, truly, how much he cared. Unless...

There was this one idea he had been thinking for months. He knew he loved Clarion more than he had loved any other women. She lit up his world. But, was he ready for such a commitment? And what if she said no? It'd probably rip out his heart. Then again, he wouldn't want to spend his life with any other woman. He had to try. But, what if it was to soon to ask? What if she said no?

That question just kept seeming to come up and it brought a flurry of other questions with it. Would she want too? What if politics stood in the way? What if she didn't love him as much as he loved her? Milori became suddenly sick to his stomach with that thought. He wasn't sure if he could bear a bad answer to that question. There was one question he was still determined to ask Clarion this Christmas, though. At the Christmas Ball, he planned to pull her aside and ask. He prayed she would say yes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! I felt this chapter seemed a bit rushed. And again, so many questions. Actually, I can't really find any. And guys, Milori's question is not any kind of er, bed related question. This chapter is K+. And so far, it seems this story is too. PLEASE; comment, review or PM! Anything! A sentence, paragraph, single word, sonnet I really don't care. But, please show your support by writing at least one. This way, I'll know if my stories are worth continueing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yip-hee! Next chapter! I know you guys are overjoyed out of you minds!**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: This takes place a few days after the last chapter. Vidia has been extra sour since then and Prilla finally asks her why. And after hearing so, Prilla turns to her friends to find a remedy to Vidia's sadness.**

**Couples: Vidia/Character who has not been introduced**

**Characters: Vidia, Prilla, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist and Rosetta.**

**Rated: K+**

**Why Rated That:(You know, I really shouldn't bother with chapter rating; it's always the same)**

* * *

"Hey, Vidia," the Fast-Flyer heard a sweet voice say. Vidia turned around to come face-to-face with a young, cute fairy with long reddish-brown curls and freckles beneath two pretty blue eyes.

"Oh, hi Prilla," Vidia said, nonchalantly. In the mood she was in at the time, she would've shooed anyone away. But... Vidia's always had a soft spot for Prilla. The only fairy who had accepted before her reform. So, instead, she decided to give Prilla the hint that she didn't want to be bothered, by her tone of voice. You know, instead of just telling her off and shoving her into the snow.

"Are you alright, Vidia?," Prilla asked concerned.

"Fine sweetie, just want to be alone now," Vidia told her, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Does this have to do with you hating Christmas?," the young fairy replied. She might as well have slapped her.

"Who told you!?," Vidia suddenly yelled, shooting flames down at the poor fairy. She was practically seething in anger and Prilla didn't know why. She didn't realize it was such a big deal to ask that question.

"D-Dewey. All he said was that you don't like Christmas and he doesn't know why," Prilla stammered, not knowing how to react to Vidia's outburst at such a simple question. This response seemed to calm Vidia down.

"Oh, well... yes. This does have to do with me hating Christmas," Vidia said.

"But why do you hate Christmas?," Prilla asked. At first she had been afraid of another outburst, but her curiosity got the best of her.

Vidia changed when Prilla asked that. She almost looked... sad. But, Vidia never feels sad, does she? She was the strongest fairy Prilla knew.

"It's not the Holiday I hate...," Vidia said quietly.

"Then, what is it?," Prilla asked, almost as quietly. She was half-expecting the Fast-Flyer not to answer.

"You have to understand Prilla, that I've never been good with getting friends. Even on my arrival day, no one liked me," she told the young, innocent fairy.

"Why not?," Prilla asked. So far, every arrival Prilla's seen the fairies are always nice to the new fairy. What was so different about Vidia that they couldn't do the same for her?

"I don't know why. But, long story short, I eventually fell in love with a sparrow man," Vidia continued, wearing a weary look. "I had always had a crush on him but was so self-conscious I was afraid to ask him out.

Vidia felt self-conscious? Prilla always took her as a self-confident type. And scared? Of a sparrow man no less? Which surprised her because it took a lot to scare Vidia.

"Anyways, when he asked me to hang out with him and his friends it was a dream come true," Vidia said, giving Prilla a sad smile. "As I started to hang out with him more and more, we eventually began to date.

Prilla was sure she didn't want to hear what happened next, but she asked anyways. "What happened after that?"

"Well, our relationship was steady for a while. And since we started dating in December, the Christmas Ball was what we always talked about. He kept telling me about how he was happy to be going with me. It was the highlight of my year. Actually, my life at that point. I was so happy."

"And? What happened then?"

"Then, right before the Ball, he broke me heart and walked off with my best friend," Vidia said tartly. Then, added quietly, "My only friend."

"Vidia, I'm so sorry...," Prilla started but was cut off quickly by the Fast-Flyer.

"I don't need your pity, sweaty," she sneered in a nasty voice.

"Is this... is this why you're so bitter?," Prilla asked. She could see a flicker of another emotion in Vidia's eyes, though she couldn't tell what it was this time.

"One of the reasons," Vidia said. Then with a huff, she flew off leaving the young fairy alone to think about how anyone could be treated so mean for no apparent reason. Why would that sparrow man hurt Vidia like that? Anyone for that matter? Strangely, Prilla felt inspired. This Christmas, Prilla planned to give Vidia the gift of happiness. She just needed the help of her friends...

* * *

Periwinkle and Tinkerbell had finally finished shopping. Of course they had to work at it over a course of days(thankfully not straight through, though) but in the end, it was worth it. Also, after the first couple of fairy stores, Tink realized she would much rather make her friends gifts. She still hung out with Peri though. Tinkerbell had wanted to help her sister find presents. Now that they have, they were at a loss of what to do.

"You still want to go ice-skating?," Tink asked her sister. Peri laughed.

"So, now you want to? Days after I asked? Well, ok Tink," Peri told her. As they flew to Periwinkle's place to get skates Peri asked, "How does that mind of yours work, Tink?"

"Tinkerbell! Periwinkle!," they heard Prilla call out their names. They looked up in surprise.

"Hey Prilla! It's been a while since I've seen you," Tink said, smiling.

"Nice to see you again," Peri said. She had only met Prilla once, but they almost immediately got along as well as Tink did with her.

"Can you guys come to Glacier Pass with me?," Prilla asked, referring to a giant glacier in the back of the Woods.

"Um, sure. But... why?," Peri asked.

"I'm holding a quick meeting. The rest of the guys are already there," Prilla said flying off. She only paused to see if they were following. Peri and Tink exchanged glances. Not knowing what else to do, they decided to follow the exuberant fairy.

* * *

"My that's terrible!," Rosetta exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart. "Talk about a party all month and when it finally comes, leave the girl for her best friend. He broke about every break-up rule right there."

Prilla had told all her friends what had happened to Vidia. They all gave sad looks, and looked at each other as if to say, 'Wasn't that horrible?'.

"But I got an idea to make her feel better," Prilla said excitedly. All the friends smiled at the chance to help Vidia.

"What're we going to do?," Silvermist asked, eager to help out.

"I thought we could get her a date!," Prilla squealed. The others suddenly didn't look so thrilled.

"A... date?," Fawn asked.

"You sure that's what she need?," Iridessa, the ever so rational, asked.

"It'll really boost her self-esteem. Besides, I think she's lonely..."

"Are you sure she even wants a date?," Iridessa asked, rationalizing some more.

"Um...," was all Prilla could say. She realized, she hadn't thought this through so well.

"Maybe it's not such a great idea...," Fawn told her.

"But, Vidia deserves to find love," Prilla said, giving them puppy eyes. All her friends glanced at each other once more.

"Alright, you're right. 'Ol Vidia deserves a chance to feel loved," Rosetta said. The rest of the friends smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"But how do we pick the sparrow man?," Iridessa asked, not fully on board with the plan.

"Don't worry, I've already picked out three possible candidates," Prilla told the worrisome light fairy, giving a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Chapter three! I'd like to send a thank-you to the guys who are supporting my story. You rock! Next chapter, I plan to have Vidia by introduced to the candidates. And as the story progresses I want you to tell me who she should end up with. I'll try to type the next chapter soon. I just busy with school. Most of you know how it is. But my break is the 19th and last untill the second of January. So that's nice.**

**RFDMS(Random Fact During My Story)- January is named after the Roman god, Janus. He was the god of doorways. And his doorways were basically a metaphor for decisions about which way to go in life. Thus, why the first month of the year is named that. Begining of a new year where new opportunities have arrived. New "Doorways" to choose from. It's kinda like the Robert Frost poem. About the road never taken. Anyways, end of random fact!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys! I promised to make this chapter about Vidia's boyfriends but didn't. but someone asked about Rosetta and Sled and I went, 'Oh, yeah!'. Mental facepalm! So, part of this chapter is about their date. They've always occurred to me as an overly romantic and flirtatious couple. I mean, it's Rosetta and the hot male Winter fairy.**

**The other part is were Periwinkle meets Terence for the first time(before, she only heard stories about him from Tink). See how Tinkerbell reacts.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: This takes the next day. As Prilla is getting the boyfriend plan ready, Rosetta and Sled go out on a date. And Tink introduces Terence to Peri.**

**Couples: Rosetta/sled and surprise couple!**

**Characters: Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Terence, Rosetta and Sled.**

**Rated:(I'm not even going to bother anymore)**

* * *

Rosetta sat on a block of ice very daintily. Untill Sled got there, she planned to look at herself in the piece of ice across from her, to make sure she was very beautiful for when her boyfriend arrived. Although Sled has told her before that she doesn't need to work so hard on her appearance because she's naturally beautiful (that comment earned him a kiss), she couldn't help but want to look her best for him.

She sighed. Sled.

Her insides fluttered just thinking about him. He made her feel warmer than she ever thought a Winter sparrow man could. She'd never tell Sled this, but she's had lots of boyfriends before him. That's how she knew that what she felt for him was different. Special. Of course, she assumed she wasn't the first girl of his, either. In fact, she was sure she wasn't. It didn't bother her though. It actually made her feel better. If he hadn't, she'd feel like a cheater of some sort. One who couldn't give her boyfriend as equal love as he could-

Wait, a minute. Is that a zit?

She stood up and walked closer to the ice/mirror to inspect. There, she saw him approach from behind. Huh, deja-vu. Smiling, she turned around and held out her hand in a very flirtatious way. He gently took it into his own hands and she almost melted right there. Oh, he's just so romantic...

"Hey, Rosetta. Nice to see you again," he said in his cool, to-die-for voice.

"Hello, Sled! My, I am so happy you could see me on this lovely evening," she told him. He gave her a sweet smile.

"Not anywhere near as lovely as the beauty I'm looking at now," he replied. It took all her self-control to keep from squealing like a little clumsy child. OH MY GOSH! He's just so perfect!

"So... uh, we ready to go?," she asked eagerly. He nodded and took her arm in his, never letting go of her hand while doing so. As they walked on to find a place to ice stake, they told each other minor flirtations.

"You know I prayed for an angel to watch over you last night," he began.

"Aw, that's so sweet...," she said thinking about how nice it was to have a boyfriend who cared so much.

"But it came back."

"Why?," she asked, suddenly not so thrilled. He kept smiling.

"It told me angels can't watch other angels," he finished. She couldn't help but leap up and kiss him for that.

"Oh, Sled! You are so romantic!," she blurted out, giving him a bear-hug. He secretly enjoyed how happy she got when he told her something romantic. His flirting is like an artist and their painting. He likes to receive praise for it. And Rosetta's reaction was all he needed.

* * *

Tinkerbell and Peri were laughing about a joke Tink just told them (about a squirrel, ironically), when Periwinkle just stopped.

"Is everything alright, Peri?," Tink asked, concerned. Peri smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I just realized I'm running low on Dust," she answered.

"Well, then we can probably drop by 'Rootie' right now," Tink joked. They both laughed. Slush, a glacier talent, is a sparrow man that enjoys talking to the tree root in the Winter Woods that carries all the Winter fairies pixie dust. He had officially named it Rootie a long time ago, and it was secretly a thing his friends liked to joke about. They started to fly off in that direction when Tink stopped adruptly.

"Hey! This is a perfect time for you to meet Terence!," Tink shouted. Periwinkle's eyes lit up.

"You mean, I get to meet him?," she asked, excitedly.

"Of course you get to meet him! You are my sister! You deserve to meet my best friend," Tinkerbell reassured her. "Terence can give you a ration from Pixie Hollow's tree."

"You sure that's alright?"

"Of course!," Not. Fairy Gary would go completely bonkers if he heard a fairy not on the Ration List got some pixie dust. And Tink seriously doubted he put a Winter fairy on there.

"Well, then let's go!," Peri cried, apprehensively.

* * *

"Tink! It's been forever since I've seen you!," Terence stated in joy, flying up to give Tink a hug. After he did, he noticed Peri for the first time.

"This has gotta be your sister!," he said, giving her an enthusiastic shake of the hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said, politely. The reason she was able to cross is all thanks to the Mining talents. Shortly after the Warm fairies were able to come into Winter, some fairies felt it was unfair it couldn't be the other way around. So, after that, fairies started looking for a solution, especially Tinkerbell. Oddly, it was Pixie Hollow's mining fairies that had the solution.

Underground, at least in Neverland, there are many types of magical crystals. One of them, they noticed, would turn a Warm fairy to ice by touch. They carefully brought some over the border, wrapped up in a dense cloth, to have one of the Winter fairies try it out; to see if it was a solution to there problem. Naturally, Milori had insisted that he'd try it first just incase it could still hurt Winter fairies (Clarion had not been thrilled when he volunteered). Long story short, it was safe as long as they put it on after they crossed the border. Peri wore a gem now, on a necklace.

"So, Terence," Tinkerbell continued. "I was wondering if Peri could have a ration? She's getting kinda low..."

Terence laughed. "Come on, Tink! You know she's not allowed to have any."

"I thought you said this was fine," Periwinkle mumbled to her sister.

"I did," Tink whispered back. Then, quieter, "Doesn't mean it's true..."

"It's okay guys. We have some to spare," he told them.

"Really?," Tink asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we've actually have had a lot of extra dust since the Autumn Revelry," he said to them, while leading them inside. He and Tink shared a secret smile.

"That was years ago though," Tinkerbell said. "Why hasn't Fairy Gary let on there's plenty of dust?"

Terence shrugged. "He's probably afraid all the fairies will ask for more if he did. Besides, this much pixie dust won't last forever."

"Right," Tink said. It was probably true. She couldn't expect the dust to last forever even if it had been the biggest revelry in history. Terence flew over to some dust trickling down the tree, and untied the cup at his side. After filling the cup, he poured some on Peri's head and the rest into a bag.

"Here 'ya go. Should last you the week," he told her, handing over the bag.

"Thank-you," Peri said, giving him a sweet smile. No... not sweet. What kind of smile was that? Tink started to feel upset and she didn't know why. Wait a sec. It was a flirty smile. Peri was even blushing slightly. That back-stabber sister! Hitting on her boy- I mean, best friend.

"Okay, you got you're ration! Time to go home!," Tink said leading Peri out the door.

"So soon?," she asked.

"Yes, so soon," Tink said not even pausing to say bye to Terence. As they flew on, Peri gave up on trying to fight back. Tink seemed real bent on getting her away from Terence for some reason.

"You know, I can see why you like Terence. He's really cute," she told her sister. That only seemed to make Tinkerbell more upset.

* * *

**There's another chapter! Sorry, if it seems rushed because it was. My mom made sure she pressured me into going fast enough to make sure I had time for my homework. The bit about Rosetta/Sled was probably going to just be a one-shot in this story. I really have no other big ideas to include them in my plot. But this Tink jealousy thing seems like it's going to be important. On the way home from school today, I suddenly thought off hand, "Hey, Tink and Peri are alike in many ways. What if they both had a 'crush' on Terence?". That's where my inspiration came from.**

**By the way, once again, you commenters rock! I love you too, Random Citizen(Megamind Reference!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Summary: It's still the same day. As Tink is having her jealous rage and Rosetta her date, Clarion continues to search for a cure to Milori's broken wings. She's so involved in the research, she almost misses meeting him at the border. Milori still continues to get ready for the big question.**

**Couples: Milori/Clarion**

**Characters: Clarion, Viola and Milori.**

* * *

Clarion screamed and threw the book across the room, for what seemed like the dozenth time. It had been days since she got the idea for the cure and she's been through as many books as she could in each of her spare moments. She has looked through all the Keeper's books; even though she knew he was unlikely to have the information because, A) he would've used it on Milori and B) he wouldn't have been so surprised when Tink fixed her wing with Peri.

That last part was what kept her from giving up completely. There had been no cure for a broken wing untill that moment. Is there, by any chance, another cure they just happened look over? There's gotta be. But, so far, she's looked through previous Keepers' books, earlier queens' records, Story-Telling talent books and even books written about magic in other faraway magical places. It just didn't seem to be anywhere. She gave a sigh of defeat. Then she heard a cough from the door. Queen Clarion realized Viola, one of her messengers, had been standing at the doorway respectively the whole time.

"Oh, hello Viola! I was just doing some reading," she told her messenger fairy. Viola looked at the book that had been thrown across the room and thought, '_Well, I can see that!_'. But she wouldn't dare insult her beloved queen is such a way.

"Your highness, I just came to give you a reminder," Viola started. Clarion nodded, looking very tired.

"I probably need a break anyways," she murmured.

"What are you searching for? You know your Royal Gaurd would be more than happy to help," Viola volunteered. Clarion laughed half-heartedly.

"Thank-you Viola, but I'm afraid this is something that I must do on my own," she answered apologetically. Viola nodded, knowing that probably be the answer. She let her eyes trail down to one of the books the queen had been reading (they were all in a pile at one side of the room. Clarion had never picked them up after she'd thrown them). _Guide to Keeping Your Wings in Healthy Shape_. That reminds her...

"I'm sorry, your majesty. It seems for a while I forgot why I was here," she apologized hastily to the queen.

"It's quite alright," Ree said, giving her a forgiving smile.

"I had come to tell you it's nearly sundown," she said. This started Clarion.

"It is? Oh no, I'm going to be late...," Queen Clarion cried, as she rushed to get ready.

"I'm sorry that I didn't warn you sooner," Viola said quickly. Clarion shook her head.

"Not you fault. I had a clock in here. I should've been paying attention too. So I guess that means we're equally responsible," Clarion paused before leaving. "And thank-you for coming to get me. I probably would've never have known it was sundown unless you told me."

Viola smiled. "Anything for my queen."

Clarion smiled too, before disappearing.

* * *

"Milori," he heard a sweet, angelic-like voice call out. He saw Clarion flying over to him and he felt his spirits immediately lifted.

"Ree!," he grinned, standing up.

"Sorry if I'm late," she told him. "I just got caught up in some work..."

"It's alright Ree, as long as you are here I'm fine," he told her, taking her hand into his and siting her down on a tree trunk. He then took his place beside her and looked across the border. Although fairies could now cross the border, they still liked to meet at the Spring-Winter border. It just meant to much to them to leave it behind for good. They went on to chat about their day and the problems they've had to fix, including the incident Tink had caused a few days ago (it's mentioned by Tink herself, early in my story).

"Milori...?," she asked, sounding unsure as to how to continue. Her voice had suddenly taken a serious tone when she asked that, which was why Milori knew she had changed the subject to something more important.

"Yes, Clarion?," he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course! But I was just wondering...," her voice trailed off again, this time because it sounded like she unsure as to if she wanted to continue.

"It's alright, Ree. You can tell me anything you feel the need to confide me in," he reassured her. She gave a half-smile. It sounded very similar to what Mary had said a few days ago.

"...What would you give to fly again?," she finished, quietly. To say he was taken aback by the question would be an understatemnt.

"Why do you need to know?," he replied.

"Just answer the question first," she said, quietly. His eyes took on a sad, longing look.

"I'd give anything," he answered, dismally. "Nobody knows how terrible it truly is to never be able to fly untill they can't. To never touch the sky again, the clouds, to just go up up and away! and just fly into the air..."

He chuckled to himself, in a joyless laugh. "I will never really get used to being bound to the earth. I'll always miss flying," he said. Then he paused. "Again, why did you ask?"

"Just came to mind. I was wondering if you ever missed flying," Clarion said looking at the water silently. They sat in silence for a while untill Milori stood up.

"It seems it's about time to go," he said to her, holding out his hand to lift her up.

"It seems so," she said. Milori couldn't help but feel he'd left the Border in a very gloomy mood. As Clarion flew back to the Pixie Dust tree, she knew more than ever she needed to find that remedy.

* * *

**There ya go! A quick chapter to post. Next chapter I plan on... nevermind. I'm not a spoiler. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys! I had just kept putting off this chapter. In this, Vidia finally meets the boys. I had promised this earlier but had never gotten to it.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Ok, next day! Vidia _finally_ meets the sparrow men. And she's not to pleased with Prilla.**

**Couples: Vidia/to be decided and Milori/Clarion**

**Characters: Prilla, Vidia, Elwood, Thorn, Dylan and Clarion.**

* * *

As Vidia approached her house, she sighed in relief. After a good long day of work, she finally got to go home, relax and be alone. The day wouldn't have been so stressful if fairies had stopped talking about Christmas for just a _little_ bit. I mean, seriously! Did they not have a life outside of talking about it? The closer she flew to her house, she started to think she could hear voices. She paused. There _was_ voices! And she recognized two of them. Flying over fast, she flung open the door startling those inside.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!," she shouted at the top of her lungs in pure fury. They had no right to be in her house! This was breaking and entering. Elwood, a fellow Fast-Flying sparrow man, cringed back.

"Please don't kill me," he silently pleaded. Another sparrow man with olive skin and Terence like hair, except longer and black as midnight, just smiled.

"Good evening, Vidia. It's always a pleasure to see your smiling face," he said sarcastically, in a joking tone. She scowled at him. Thorn? He was here too? She didn't hear his voice from outside. Not a surprise though. He rarely talked, and when he did it was usually in a very quiet tone. Vidia looked around trying to find the other voice she had heard. There! Prilla was still hovering in the air where she had jumped after Vidia's entrance. She looked high enough to were Vidia wouldn't have doubt it if Prilla had hit her head on the ceiling. Vidia hoped she had. She just wasn't in the sympathetic mood...

"Prilla! Get down here!," she barked. Slowly, Prilla flew down in front of her with her wings low to the ground like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Yes, Vidia?," Prilla asked trying to sound casual.

"Don't act like this is fine! Why did you let them into my house?," she sneered.

"Well, I'm seeing if you'd like to date one," Prilla told her. Vidia just stared at her, slack-jawed. Date them?! How repulsive!

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! You're playing match-maker for me?," she asked in shock. Prilla nodded eagerly.

"Yep! I thought you could use a boyfriend," she said to the awe-struck Fast-Flyer. Vidia snorted.

Leaning in close, she whispered, "This wouldn't have anything to do about something I told you a few days ago, does it?"

Prilla frowned. "You should really give dating another try."

Vidia just scowled again. Another try! Was she bonkers? Prilla had no right to be doing this to her. Make her date again and from the choice of three sparrow with terrible qualities, no less. Elwood was the most annoying. He had this constant jabbering that makes her want to rip out her own hair! Dylan, a sparrow man with dirty blond hair, was an erogant type. He thought he was even better than her, which is obviously a joke. Anyone can clearly see she was better. And Thorn did nothing valuable in Pixie Hollow. Most fairies didn't even know his talent. Plus, he tends to brood...

Vidia suddenly smiled. "You know what Prilla? I'd love to give this a try," she said a bit too enthusiastically. Prilla started to wonder what she was up too. Vidia had said yes though... and that had been better than what Prilla had hope for.

"Ok, then," Prilla said. Then, putting on her usual happy smile, she cartwheeled over to Elwood. "Alright, you and Elwood can leave to fly around Pixie Hollow in a few minutes. After exactly an hour, come back and hopefully Dylan would've picked out a romantic idea by then."

"_Yeah_," Vidia thought, "_hopefully_."

"He'll take you on a date for the next hour. Then you come back for Thorn!," she said in glee. Vidia raised her hand.

"Just one question, sweaty. Will Dylan and Thorn be staying in my house for the next hour or two?," Vidia asked with a bit too much surgar. Ohhh... they had better not be in her house for an hour! Or somebody was going to lose a limb.

"Yeah, I have better things to do than just sit in her boring house all day," Dylan said indignantly. Vidia should've slapped him. He must be crazy to think he could become her boyfriend with that attitude.

"No, you guys can leave," Prilla told them. "But be sure you're back in an hour Dylan; and you by two hours, Thorn."

Thorn gave a curt nod and Dylan got up and stretched. "Well, alright then. I guess I'll be on my way."

He flew off before anyone could protest (really, only Prilla would, but no one else really cared). Vidia sighed. "Come on, Elwood. Let's try to make this painless as possible."

As they both flew out, Prilla couldn't help but think that the way Elwood flew behind her cringing made him look more like a servant than boyfriend material. Prilla looked at Thorn and noticed he was watching too.

"I doubt they'll ever work," he said, studying the odd "couple". Prilla gave him a quizzical look.

"What about you and Vidia? Do you think you two will work together?," she asked him. He shrugged, indifferently.

"Who knows? Too soon to say. Don't know much about her," he replied with short, curt sentences. Prilla hoped her plan to get Vidia a boyfriend would work in the end. She didn't want Vidia to be alone forever.

* * *

It felt like her whole world had lit up. She had found it. Clarion had finally found it! It had actually been in a book about how to use your own life-force for magic. The spell was pretty simple. She just needed one tool for it: an amulet. Any necklace would do. All she had to do was perform the spell and badda-bing, badda-boom! The spell itself wasn't that hard either. All it required was a part of her life-force.

Not nearly as bad as you would think. She was thousands of years old and still had thousands of more to go. A snippet would never be missed. She just had to put that part of her being in the necklace and wear it 24/7 untill the spell was complete. Simple. She placed her hand on the necklace she had gotten and put some of her energy in there. After a while, there'll be enough of the life magic to make him new wings. Placing the necklace around her neck, she smiled.

So far, no ill effects or signs that the spell was doomed. A very good start. Now she just hoped she'd have it done in time for Christmas.

* * *

**Ok, there's the next chapter. Yip-hee! Clarion has found it!*kuzzo noise* By the way, you guys have any opinion about who you think the best boy for Vidia is PLEASE let me know. I don't want to end the story with her and the guy most of you hated. So comments and reviews will be aprieciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Summary: Vidia's date with Elwood. And Tink talks to Rosetta about Peri's crush on Terence.**

**Couples: Vidia/Elwood, Rosetta/Sled and Tinkerbell/Terence/Perwinkle(love triangle).**

**Characters: Vidia, Elwood, Rosetta and Tinkerbell.**

* * *

Vidia was about ready to cry in despair. For the past half-hour since their date had started, Elwood has been rambling on, nonstop. She wasn't even sure he's paused for a breath yet. How was he doing this?

"It's really awkward to be on a date with you! I mean, it's ok, but I'm not sure I'm into you. Not that you're bad! I mean, sure you act mean doesn't mean you're mean... I mean," he gave a nervous laugh. Which lasted about a second before he started ranting again. "Of course you're pretty nice too. I mean, you're putting up with me know right?"

"This is especially weird because you're usually so mean to me. Like the time you stuck my head to the side of a tree with its own sap! Then you started to started to stuff my face with poppy rolls saying I talked too much! I guess you're right. I do talk a bit much, but I just can't help it. I just have so much to say! You know, when you gotta say something, you gotta say something! Of course, there's also the saying, 'When you gotta go, you gotta-'"

Vidia cut him off before he could continue.

"Do you ever get light-headed when you talk? You never seem to pause for breaths," she told him in a demeaning tone. The annoying little newt. She could hardly put up with him and she still had a half-hour to go with him.

"Oh, I breathe when I talk! But, you were probably not serious when you asked that. But I told you anyways because we're suppose to get along now! If we're on a date and all! But I doubt we'll continue the dates! I'm not sure. Are you sure, because I'm not? We should probably do an activity now. Do you have a favorite game? A favorite pastime? I, for one, love to tell jokes! I have this really good one about an orange. And it goes, 'Knock, knock!'. Then it goes, 'Who's there?'. Then, 'Orange'. 'Orange who?'. 'Orange you glad I'm here?'."

"Not really," she snapped. He had been laughing untill she said that. For once, he fell quiet. Not for long of course and when he started talking again, it was even faster than before. He was literally tumbling on top of his words.

"Of course I guess the joke is really bad if you don't like jokes which I guess you don't because you're Vidia and all but I think you got to find somethings funny just not jokes but maybe cruel things but not to say you're cruel but you kinda are but not too cruel though it was mean to laugh when my hair got stuck on the tree and when my girlfriend broke-up with me because I remember you telling me to suck it up and I was like what do you mean and then a beaver came in who was stung on the lip by a bee and then he mutated into a zombie and then the infection quickly spread to you too and the rest of our land and for a moment there I thought you were going to kill me and I ended up saving Pixie Hollow and kissing a manatee named Barbera."

He took a single breath. Now, that had been impressive. For a moment there, she thought he was going to faint.

"Of course the part with the zombie beaver and me kissing the manatee named Barbera was only a dream I had after that day," he added quickly. Vidia just stared at him for a while then shook her head. A little less than half-an-hour to go with him and it'll all be over.

* * *

"Rosetta!," the southern bell heard her named cried by none other than Tinkerbell.

"Well, hello sugar! How are ya-?,"

"Periwinkle has a crush on Terence!," Tinkerbell blurted out when Rosetta was in mid sentence.

"Excuse me?," she asked, not taking what Tinkerbell said seriously. Tink has been known to misperceive things in the past. This was probably one of those times. "Are you sure sweat pea...?"

"Of course I'm sure! When he handed her something she would blush slightly, stand open and relaxed like if he wanted to come in for a kiss he could. Didn't you say that was a flirtatious move?!," Tinkerbell yelled. Rosetta didn't know how to respond.

"Not all the time magnolia-"

"And after we left she had the nerve to say, 'Wow, I can see why you like Terence. He's cute'"

"Ok, now that sounds like a crush," the Garden fairy replied. All those signs put together make it obvious Peri is hitting on Terence. "Now, I might understand where you'd be jealous..."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!," Tinkerbell screamed. "And I don't have a crush on Terence! I just think Peri will make things weird and awkward if she started dating my best friend. My best friend! It'll be a chain of events! If our relationship becomes awkward, then Neverland knows that'll start to cause us to be awkward with everyone else! And if that happens, then those relationships could be ruined too! And you know what happens to the fairies with a ruined relationship with me? DOMINO EFFECT! Their relationships start to get ruined too! In long terms short...," Tink said, finally letting her voice drop to an indoor voice.

"...Sled and your relationship will be ruined, too."

Rosetta gasped. No! Anything but that! "What do we have to do Tink? I can't just lose him!"

Tinkerbell patted her back. "There, there Rosetta. Thankfully for you, I have an idea."

Rosetta's eyes lit up with hope. Tinkerbell bent down and started whispering in her ear. The more the Tinker whispered, the more the Garden fairy started to nod. Everything Tink had said so far made sense(except for her claiming she doesn't like Terence). It was actually something Rosetta would've probably come up with. And if this had happened to her, then she'd want help too.

"Alright, Tink. I'll do what I can," Rosetta told her.

* * *

**Uh oh. What is Tink planning? It can't be good though. And thanks for the comments about the guys. Keep em' coming. And now that I thought of it, could you give me the reason you like the sparrow man so much(or, not so much. Might be the only choice you would choose if you absolutely had too)? The next two chapters I plan to start with the dates so, just giving you a heads up. Peace out, my dedicated readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Summary: Vidia's date with Dylan. And Tink begins her plot against Terence and Periwinkle. Meanwhile, Milori sits on a mountain side having some deep thoughts about life(boy, did that sound hippyish.)**

**Couples: Vidia/Dylan and Tinkerbell/Terence/Perwinkle(love triangle).**

**Characters: Vidia, Dylan, Rosetta, Terence, Periwinkle, Milori and Tinkerbell.**

* * *

Vidia had to admit, the first few minutes with Dylan, she had her doubts. But the more she stayed with him, the more she liked him. She realized that they had more incommon than she had thought at first glance. He had the drive to be the best in his talent; he actually _was_ the best of the Storm fairies. Sure Rumble is the best of the Pixie Hollow Games in his talent guild, nobody doubted it. But, pure talent, that's what Dylan had; Vidia had to admit.

He thought of himself highly, not to unlike Vidia. He was independent and wasn't necessarily a socializer, also like Vidia. They both kept their distance from fellow fairies and practiced their talent in their spare time. Dylan also had some of the greatest stories.

"Glimmer once called me an erogant idiot. Can you believe it?," he asked.

"Actually, _I_ can. I hate when fairies call me that because I put my talent ahead of them," Vidia answered, exasperated. She truly did hate it when fairies judged her in such a way.

"I know! You always have to go like, 'You wonder _why_ I put my talent ahead of you?'. Some of them can be the real idiots," he told her. She laughed.

"Exactly! If they're going to call me that then why do they wonder why I don't like them?," Vidia said. They both laughed now.

"After Glimmer had said that, she told me I was unworthy of reputation as the greatest of the Storm fairies," he said, continuing the story. Vidia snorted.

"Glimmer is an ignoramus. I mean, she's the one that hangs around Rumble all the time. That is what I call, stupid," she replied. "No need to take what a stupid fairy says seriously."

"I didn't. Untill the other fairies started to take her side," he said, scratching his head as he recalled that day. "I told her, 'I'll prove to you I'm the greatest!'. Then she said the only way I could prove it is if I allowed someone to shoot lightning bolts directly at me and hit them in mid-air, before they touched me, to turn them into thunder."

Vidia caught her breath. "Did you do it?"

"Not at first, she was basically asking me to stand still and let fairies shoot lightning at me, leaving me to hope I'll turn it into thunder before the bolts hit me. And we both know it would've killed me if it did. So when I first refused, Glimmer said that her case has been proved and everybody called me a coward. Of course, that was a huge sting in my pride," he said. Vidia nodded, understandingly.

"I go through the same things sometimes. Especially with Wisp," Vidia said to him, referring to the youngest, and second fastest, of the Fast-Flyers.

"Naturally I changed my mind after that and allowed them to do it. The whole time Glimmer was calling me an idiot," he said, chuckling as if he thought her calling him that had been amusing. Probably had.

"What happened?," Vidia asked, genuinely interested.

In a serious tone, he told her, "I didn't make it."

They both laughed.

"Of course I was able to do it! I'm talking to you now, aren't I? And I had been able to make Glimmer eat her own words," he said in satisfactory. Then he paused. "You know what the best part was?"

Vidia raised an eyebrow.

"The irony of the fact she thought I was stuck-up when she hangs around Thunder-Head all the time," he said laughing.

"Well, it takes one to know one," Vidia said.

"It sure does," Dylan said, smiling at her. Vidia gave him a smile too, but one that wasn't completely sincere. It was close as Vidia got to sincere though.

_"This might actually work,"_ Vidia thought.

* * *

Periwinkle felt like a terrible sister. She had known all along Tink was jealous but had refused to accept it. And even now, Peri was going back to see that cute blond-haired, dust sparrow man. She kept telling herself it was because they never properly got to meet each other. Or to get acquaintanced with. But, in her deepest of heart, she knew those reasons were false.

Looking up ahead, she could see Terence now. Taking a deep breath, she flew over. She felt like such a terrible sister but she couldn't help it. She just loved the feeling she got when she was around him. Her insides felt slightly fluttery and her cheeks always became warm. Oddly, it didn't feel bad as it sounded. Terence had been working on something untill he looked up and saw her. He waved and flew over. Too late to turn back now.

* * *

In the distance, Tinkerbell watched, feeling her insides drop. It felt like an empty pit had formed in her stomach. She watched them talk and fly off together practically arm-in-arm! The worst part about all this was, it was her best friend and her _sister_ that had betrayed her and made her feel this sick feeling. She wanted it to go away. And she knew one thing that _would_ make it go away.

"Are you alright?," Rosetta asked quietly, noticing Tink's eyes get watery. Tink rubbed her hand in her eyes.

"I will be. Once we get my plan started," she told Rosetta, looking at the Garden fairy determinedly.

* * *

Milori sat on the side of a snow covered mountain, alone. He looked up at the sky to see beautiful clouds drift with the wind. Many Clumsies wonder what it would be like to fly up and touch one. Milori knew. And he also knew he'd never be able to do it again. At least, not on his own. Sure, Archimedes, his owl, could fly him that high but it was never the same. _He_ hadn't been the same since his wing broke.

He reached his arm towards a cloud as if he could catch it from where he was. Instead, a snowflake fluttered into his hand. Tears filling in his eyes, he crushed it. The snowflake broke into little tiny pieces and fell to the ground. He felt so _useless_ when he couldn't fly. Being unable to fly is so crippling to a fairy. They depended on so much with there flight. Lifting up his head to the sky, he closed his eyes and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. Never before had he felt so helpless.

But he wasn't angry with Clarion for bringing it up yesterday. In fact, it was probably good for him to come into terms with reality. His eyes popped open, remebering something. Something important. He whistled for Archimedes and quickly brushed the tears off his cheeks. In a few seconds, the great owl flew over head and landed beside the lord. Milori hopped on.

"Come, Archimedes. I need to stop by the Jeweler's," he told his bird. Saying what he usually says before a flight, they both took off into the air.

* * *

**So there's chapter 8! I have no clue how long this story will be, so bear with me. I appreciate all and every comment. BTW, I called the owl Archimedes because that's the same name Merlin's owl has. Plus, the name is _so_ much more creative than Snowy. Also, clumsies is the name fairies give humans. Because, we look big and clumsy compared to them. At least in their eyes. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my dedicated readers! Are you ready for the ninth chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Vidia's date with Thorn. Periwinkle and Terence feel the rath of Tink and her jealousy.**

**Couples: Vidia/Thorn and Tinkerbell/Terence/Perwinkle(love triangle).**

**Characters: Vidia, Thorn, Rosetta, Terence, Periwinkle and Tinkerbell**

* * *

Vidia flew back to her house, in a decent mood. The date with Dylan had actually gone well. Thorn is going to have to really work to top it. And she knew that was unlikely because Thorn wasn't one for extravagance. When she came inside, she saw him looking at her sword in awe. He turned around and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Vid. I didn't know you practiced using a blade," he said, taking an expert swipe through the air. She stormed over.

"Give it back!," she demanded. He held it out gently. In return, she snatched as forcefully as she could.

"You any good with it?," he asked.

"Does it matter?," she spat back. He shrugged.

"Just wondering. I've always been interested in swords," he told her. She rolled her eyes, tossing the sword on her bed.

"Ready to go?," she asked. He nodded.

* * *

You would've thought things would've gone down-hill from there, but it didn't. Vidia found herself enjoying how easy it was to talk to Thorn. He wasn't loud or obnoxious. Instead, he was quiet and gentle even when she snapped at him or tried to act mean. He seemed to be trying to understand her and sympathize, which was more kindness than what most fairies have tried with Vidia. He also seemed to be in admiration of Vidia's talent for flying, several times stating how amazing it was she could fly that fast. It felt good to receive those complements.

"What about you? What do you do?," she asked him. He laughed to himself quietly.

"I used to work for the Royal Gaurd," he told her.

"Oh," was all Vidia could say. It didn't exactly thrill her that he used to work for Her Royal Drea-Ree-ness(A/N:The word is a play on the word dreariness, and Clarion's nickname, Ree).

"Now I just go around helping others with their talents," he said. "To be honest, I've never really had an officail talent I belonged too."

"Does it ever get lonely?," she asked him. Prilla never said it, but Vidia knew she had been lonely before she had known what her talent was.

"Sometimes," he said with a hint of sadness, looking up at the sky. Then he started to recite a poem,

_"Seasons come, and season go,_

_Sometimes fast, and sometimes slow,_

_From the meek Spring Rain,_

_To the Winter's cold rein,_

_As time goes on, the world will change,_

_But I know this feeling will not, though it may feel strange."_

With saying this, her handed her a rich red flower.

_"Strange but beautiful,_

_Beautiful but kind,_

_You are the only light of mine."_

They remained quiet for a while untill Vidia spoke. "Who wrote that poem?"

"I just made it up," he said, shrugging but she could see he was blushing slightly. "Not my best."

"Well, I thought it sounded pretty good for something you just made up," she told him. She paused, then smirked. "So it seems I have a little poet with me."

"Not a real good one," he said modestly, blushing a bit more.

"Do you have any poems you like to read?," she asked.

"Well, I like all different types. You can make songs, sonnets, stories and basically anything out of a poem. And it always sounds so nicely finished if it's done well," he told her. She smirked again.

"I meant, do you have a favorite poet," she refrased.

"Oh, in that case. I know it'll sound a bit depressing but I tend to like Edgar Allen-"

"-Poe!," Vidia finished. "You like him too?"

He nodded. "I'm surprised you do. Most fairies find it unbearably sad."

"That's one of the things that makes the poems so enjoyable," she replied. He smiled.

"What's your favorite?," he asked.

"I know a lot of fairies say 'The Raven' is the best of his work, but I particularly like 'The Tell Tale-"

"-Heart'!," Thorn finished smiling. "I think that's _way_ better than 'The Raven'."

She smiled, thinking about how easy he was to get along with. Sure, Dylan and her have _so_ much more in common but, with Thorn, she didn't have to pretend to be someone she's not. Could she, perhaps, be falling for _two_ guys?

* * *

Tinkerbell turned to Rosetta. "You ready?"

"Ready," Rosetta said back, giving a curt nod. The plan was to cause such a terrible disaster that Terence and Periwinkle would be reminded of how horrible their first meeting was. And you don't tend to want to be around fairies you have bad memories with. Plus, just ruining their time together should be good for separating them, too. Rosetta flew over to the flowers.

"Now, when that sparrow man and cold fairy come over, go berserk," she whispered to them. Peri and Terence flew not to far away, heading in their direction.

"Rosetta, hide!," Tink hissed. Rosetta quickly flew beside Tink, under the brush. Terence and Periwinkle were so close, Ro and Tink could hear their voices.

"It was hilarious!," they heard Terence say. "I wish you were there to see it."

"Me too! It sounds so funny," Peri replied back, laughing. At that moment, the flowers went berserk.

"What the-!," Terence cried as the flowers started flaying side-to-side with no seeming control.

"Ah!," Periwinkle cried as a flower smashed into her hip. She was sent flying into another flower which batted her back. On and on it went between those two flowers, hitting Peri like the ping-pong in a ping-pong match. By now she was really screeching. Finally, one of the flowers hit her real hard and she flew several feet into the air before landing right beside Rosetta and Tinkerbell.

"Tink?," Peri asked in confusion. Oh no! Peri's spotted them! Seeing that the gig was up, Rosetta flew up into the air and commanded the flowers to calm down. Almost, immediately they did. Terence flew over with a bruise on his cheek.

"Tink! What's going on?," he demanded, looking at the mess about him. Periwinkle gasped.

"What's wrong sugar-cane?," Rosetta asked, flying down beside her.

"My necklace! It's gone!," she cried. Tink gasped too.

"It's got to be around here somewhere!," Tink shouted desperately. Terence, Tink and Rosetta flew around trying to find it, all the while Peri got warmer and warmer.

"It... it must of fell off... when the flowers started acting up," Peri said, with visible weakness in her voice. Tink looked over and saw her sister's wings starting to shrivel. She flew over and quickly put one of Peri's arms over her shoulder. Terence flew over and did the same.

"Guys! We don't have time to keep looking! We need to get her to the border!," Tink said, starting to fly her sister in that direction. The longer they flew, the more tired Peri seemed to get. There was no way they could make it.

_"What have I done?,"_ Tink thought in despair.

* * *

**Oh no! Periwinkle! Will she lose her wings? Or worse? And now Tink feels guilty. To bad she doesn't learn from this. I mean, clearly not, she's still jealous of Wendy later in the Peter Pan movies. And while all this is happening, Vidia's enjoying a date with a cute sparrow man. Oh, well. Comment and review!**

**BTW, sorry if the poem was lame. I'm a writer not a poet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Summary: Now we will see if Periwinkle makes it to the border. They find unexpected help but, can they make it?**

**Couples: Vidia/Thorn and Tinkerbell/Terence/Periwinkle(love triangle).**

**Characters: Vidia, Thorn, Rosetta, Terence, Periwinkle and Tinkerbell.**

* * *

"Come on! Hurry!," Tinkerbell shouted. Rosetta was trying to find a good place to get a grip on Peri but couldn't, while Terence was flying as fast as he could.

"Tink! We're trying," he said, flapping his hardest. Tink was going to cry. It was no use. They were no where close to the border.

"Tink?!," she heard a voice cry with concern. Tinkerbell looked up to see a Fast-Flyer and a sparrow man.

"Vidia! Thorn! We need help getting her to the border!," Tink said. Vidia and Thorn quickly flew over and took Peri from Tinkerbell and Terence. With Thorn's strength and Vidia's speed, the progress of getting Periwinkle back to the border went much faster. Tink hoped it would be fast enough. Eventually they saw the border in sight.

"We're almost there!," Vidia said to Peri, trying to comfort her.

"Come on! We're going to make it!," Thorn reassured her. They both flew over the border with Tinkerbell's sister and sat her down. Periwinkle couldn't feel anything in her wings.

"Are they...?," Peri trailed off, unable to finish. Eyes watery, she looked back to see her wings. They looked worse than they had the first time Peri crossed the border with Tink's invention. A lot worse.

"Lift your wings. Gently," Thorn told her in a quiet voice. Tentatively, she began to slowly, and gently, lift her wings. They still looked weak. Weak, but not broken.

"I still can't fly," Peri said burying her face in her hands. "How could this happen? Why would the flowers...?"

She stopped talking when she looked up and saw the look and Tink's face.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry Peri!," Tink sobbed. Everybody stared at her in disbelief but Rosetta, who kept her eyes at a downcast.

"It's what?," Peri asked, not wanting to believe it either.

"I w-was upset," Tink said, her voice trembling at the threat of tears coming. "I didn't like seeing you with Terence. So I-I got the flowers to r-ruin your date together. I didn't know it'd go this far. I'm sorry-"

"I can't believe it. You'd be willing to put me in that kind of danger just because your jealous?!," Peri said in anger, with a hint of hurt.

"I said I was sorry-," Tink began but was interrupted by a very angry Peri.

"I thought we were sisters!," she yelled.

"We are!," Tink shouted back.

"No, sisters don't treat each other the way you treated me," Peri said, crying.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Disown me!," Tink screamed, her face turning red.

"Yes! I disown you!," Periwinkle yelled, in just as much anger. Tink began crying too.

"Now, calm down guys...," Terence started.

"You can't disown me! Because... I disown you!," Tink shouted. Peri gasped.

"Now, come on girls! Be reasonable," Rosetta said, flying over and putting her hands on both of their shoulders. They both shoved off her hands.

"No!," Tink yelled.

"We won't be reasonable!," Peri continued.

"Not ever again!," they both said, in unison. Crossing their arms in front of their chests, they huffed and turned away from each other. With hot tears flowing down her cheeks, Tink flew off before anything else could be said. Terence felt terrible. This happened because... they were fighting over him? In a way, it was his fault Peri got hurt. His wings drooped. Rosetta placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," she said. They both flew away leaving Peri with Vidia and Thorn.

"Well, that was smart," Vidia remarked with sarcasm. Peri's shoulders drooped.

"I... I think I'm still too warm," she said quietly. "The border's not cold enough."

Thorn nodded his head in agreement. "You'll need to get deeper in."

"But.. how? My wings are still fragile enough to break if I start flying. And I might not be able to walk there in time," Peri said, her despair becoming deeper.

"Maybe we can wake for a Frost-talent to come and frost are wings so we can bring you over...," Vidia started but stopped as she saw Thorn shake his head.

"Nobody might come for the rest of the day. She needs to go now," he paused. "I'll take her in."

"What?!," Vidia gasped. "No way!"

"I'll be fine Vidia," he said, already crossing the border and picking up Peri.

"No you won't-!," and he left before Vidia could protest anymore. After he disappeared from sight, she flew along the border, looking for a Frost-talent.

* * *

They had been flying for several minutes, and Periwinkle noticed he wasn't suffering ill effects from the cold. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?," he replied.

"Not freezing," she asked. He gave her a wry smile.

"Long story," was all he said. Then they fell into a silence. She looked around and asked, "How long do you intend to fly?"

"Untill I get you somewhere safe," he responded. She looked ahead and noticed he was flying towards the Keeper's place. He landed in front of the door and set her down. "Can you take it from here?"

Periwinkle nodded.

"Alright, see ya later," he said flying off. It wasn't untill she got inside that she wondered how he knew where Dewey's place was.

* * *

**Ok, that was a short chapter. My shortest actually. I had planned on combining Chapter 11, but it was made this chapter _too_ long. This chapter is a bit like deja-vu, isn't it? Comment, PM or review. *Singing in Kim Possible theme tune* Call me, beep me! If you wanna reach me! If you wanna page me, it's ok(not really, PLEASE don't page me)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Summary: Vidia learns Thorn's secret. Periwinkle has a brief talk with Dewey.**

**Couples: Vidia/Thorn and Dewey/Fairy Mary.**

**Characters: Vidia, Thorn, Dewey, Periwinkle and Fairy Mary**

* * *

It didn't take long for Vidia to realize that Thorn had been right about their being no Frost fairies at the border. After he had left, she had started to search desperately for a Frost fairy so she could fly in and save Thorn's sorry butt. After flying back and forth along the Border for a few minutes, she began to realize nobody was coming soon. So she stood at the Border where he had left, waiting for him.

_"He better be alright,"_ she thought angrily. There date had started to go well after she learned he liked poetry. He'd quote some of her favorite poems and he even told her some of his favorites he made up.

_"Have you ever kissed your honey?,_

_When her nose was runny?,_

_You might think it'd be funny,_

_But it's snot."_

She still couldn't believe she'd laughed at that one. Vidia gave a half-content and half-annoyed sigh. If he was alright when he got back, she'd make sure as Neverland he didn't stay that way.

* * *

It was dark when Thorn got back to the border. And he was as surprised as anything to find Vidia there, waiting for him. As he approached she looked up, noticing him. This set a scowl on her face. He crossed the border and stopped in front of her. The scowl wouldn't leave her face.

"It's always a pleasure to see your smiling face," he said. Her scowl only deepened.

"I thought something had happened to you!," she shouted. Then she started to question him. "What happened? Where were you? Where is she? How are you still alright?!"

He paused, considering those questions. "I got Peri into the Wood's safely. I had dropped her off at Dewey's. And unless she left, she should still be there."

"I thought somebody who worked for the queen's guard would have more sense than you!," she shouted at him accusingly.

"Now, now. I never said I was part of the queen's guard," he told her, giving her a secret smile. He started to fly off but she wouldn't let it be. Quick as an arrow, she flew in front of him, cutting off his path.

"What do mean, you weren't part of the queen's guard?," she asked. "There's no other guard in Pixie Hollow."

"Not in Pixie Hollow, no," he replied mysteriously. This only confused Vidia more. And after waiting for Thorn so long, she was not in the mood for this.

"No more games! I am not in the mood for this!," she sneered. "Tell me who's guard you were in if it wasn't the queen's!"

He looked at her, their faces leveled with each other. Vidia stared into his cool amber eyes while he stared back into her cold, yet beautiful gray eyes. They remained like this for a few seconds before he answered. Looking at his face, he looked very similar to another sparrow man she knew...

"Milori," he whispered. She gasped in shock.

"Then, that'd make you-," she started.

"-A Winter fairy? Ya, I know," he said, flying around her to get by. But she flew beside him, not letting him get off that easy.

"But, how...?," she asked, not being able to believe it. Yet... he had been able to go through the Woods without freezing. In fact, he didn't even seem cold after his trip. So if he is a cold fairy, that brings up another question...

"If you're a Winter fairy, how can you live in the Warm seasons?," she asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know," he answered. Vidia studied his face for any hint of a lie but his face was a mask.

"And why'd you even come here?," she asked. This question stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I... I caused an accident over there. And, because of it, I felt so guilty I left. I promised myself I'd never go back," he told her. He remained completely silent for a long time, looking up at the stars.

"But you went across today," she told him. He shrugged.

"We had to save Peri," he said, shrugging again. He wouldn't meet Vidia's eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Vidia grabbed his hand.

"We still going to the Ball together?," she asked him. His eyes popped open and he looked at her in shock.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You honestly _are_ dense. Did you think I waited here for you because I didn't care or I'd go for some other guy after you saved my friend?"

"But it was really nothing...," he began.

"Yes, it was! It was a big something. You might have made mistakes in the past but that was a chivalrous thing of you to do, whether you were in danger or not," she told him. Then she consider something. "Let's make a deal."

He raised an eyebrow.

"If you promise to wear a tux I _might_ get a dress," she said to him.

"Tempting...," he said, thinking that it'd certainly be something else to see her in a dress. "Well... alright. Deal."

He held out his hand and she took it. Parting, Vidia flew back to her house at the edge of Pixie Hollow. She had a lot to do. And she knew _just_ the fairy to help her.

* * *

Periwinkle walked inside glumly. It wasn't the fact that she almost lost her wings that made her so sad. It was the fact she almost lost them because of her sister's revenge plot. She didn't realize that Tink would go to such lengths. But, still... she wished they could make up. She didn't want to be fighting with her sister forever. Inside, she could already here Dewey talking to someone. Peri sighed. She had been hoping to speak to him. But as she got closer, she became surprised by who the voice belonged too.

"My, you are such a scholar...," she heard a female's admiring voice say.

"Fairy Mary?," she asked in shock. Fairy Mary turned around from the book she was reading with the Keeper.

Blushing, she said, "Oh, hello there Peri!"

Then she frowned when she saw the look on Peri's face.

"Are you alright?," she asked, concerned. Dewey turned around, too.

"Did something happen?," he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, running deeper into the library, tears running down her face.

* * *

**Yet, _another_ chapter! I don't understand why I always announce 'another chapter'. It's a bit of a no-duh! thing. It's like, what else do you expect, a haiku? Anyways, I digress.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Summary: Prilla decides she wants to wake up Clarion, much to the queen's dismay(she's not a morning person). Then Clarion tells Prilla to wake up another fairy, much to the dismay of _that_ fairy.**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Clarion, Prilla, Rhia, Vidia and Viola.**

* * *

Prilla walked through the Pixie Dust tree, happily. She just loved the mornings. She also loved walking around inside the beautiful old tree. She didn't understand why more fairies didn't do it. Maybe they're afraid they'll get in trouble. But really, what did they expect Clarion to do, go _'No you aren't allowed in the Pixie Dust tree! Only me and my helpers can be in here!"_

Plus, even if she _wasn't_ allowed in there, Clarion was in much to good of a humor to care about it. Besides, Prilla loved helping out around the place. And they always seemed to like her help. In fact, she could see Rhia, one of the queen's helpers, now.

"Fly with you, Rhia!," Prilla said, trying to use the fairies formal greeting with each other. Although she has gotten better at not saying clumsy phrases, she still had to watch what she said.

"Oh, hello Prilla!," Rhia said, looking up from the table she was polishing. "Fly with you! You here to help out?"

Prilla paused. Sure, why not? She loved helping other fairies. "I sure am!," she said enthusiastically. Rhia beamed.

"That's great! In fact, I already have something you can do," Rhia told her. Prilla nodded, happy about having something to do. "Usually the queen is awake at this time but she seems to be trying to sneak in extra hours of sleep because it's Christmas eve."

Prilla nodded.

"As you can see, I can't really go wake her up now," Rhia said, holding up her gloves and rag covered in wood polish. "You mind waking her up for me?"

"Sure!," Prilla replied. She had only been to the queen's room a few times, several to help out the maids with the bed sheets and once even to help Vidia clear her name for a crime she had been blamed for (long story). She approached Clarion's door and knocked quietly.

"Um, Queen Clarion?," she called, unsure if the queen was in fact still asleep or just staying in her room for some alone time. She didn't receive a response and she could hear the faintest noise of snoring in there. What should she do now? Was it proper of her to try to just wake up the queen. Well... Rhia _did_ send her over here to do just that. Opening the door, Prilla tip-toed in quietly.

"Queen Clarion," Prilla whispered, shaking the queen's shoulder. The queen remained asleep. Prilla shook the shoulder a bit more forcefully.

"Clarion...," she began. Why didn't the queen just wake up? "Queen Ree! It's time for you to get up!"

Clarion moaned, and tried to shove Prilla away. "Just a little bit longer..."

"No, you've already had, 'a little bit longer'. It's time for you to start your day," Prilla said. She waited for a response. The only response she got was the queen's snoring. She had fallen back to sleep.

_"Boy, the queen must sure be tired...,"_ Prilla thought. Now, how was she ever going to get her up? Prilla lit up, having thought of an idea. Climbing on top of the bed, she started to jump up and down.

"Time. To. Wake. Up!," Prilla said each word in sync with her bounces. Clarion woke up again, groaning.

"Isn't there someone else you can wake up? Milori perhaps?," she asked the pink fairy. The young fairy just shook her head.

"No, I have to wake up you. Besides, it's not proper for a lady to be in a man's room," she told the queen, as she continued to bounce.

"Oh, really?," Clarion asked, in a mildly amused tone. Prilla paused for a second.

"But it's alright for Milori to come wake you up, right? Vidia says he's probably already in the room with you anyways," Prilla said to her. Giving a growl of anger, Clarion grabbed hold of the sheets Prilla was standing on, and pulled them. The young fairy tumbled backwards off the bed.

"Hey! Don't get angry with me! Vidia said it," Prilla told her, sticking out her tongue like a little clumsy child. Clarion sighed.

"Since it seems I'm awake now, do you mind helping me up?," Queen Clarion asked. Not sure what to make of this, Prilla just nodded. She walked over beside the queen and pulled her up by pulling on her hand. Only then, did she realize how pale the queen was.

"Are you sick?," Prilla asked, concerned. Clarion shook her head, wearily.

"No, I'm just... tired," Queen Ree replied. And Prilla believed it, too. She could hear the fatigue in the queen's voice.

"Why are you tired?," she asked the queen. Clarion just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be fine," Clarion reassured her. Then she paused. "You mind waking up Vidia for me? Since she has a lot of things she needs to get ready for Christmas, I think she'll really appreciate it if you were to wake her up."

It sounded reasonable enough to Prilla. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I'd like you to wake her up with a horn."

Prilla frowned. She _knew_ Vidia wouldn't like that.

"That's for me," Clarion said, giving a weak smile. "And if she gets mad, just say I sent you."

"Um, ok...," Prilla said, flying off. Clarion sighed. She sure felt exhausted. It must be a side effect from the spell. Like donating your blood, your body needs time to get use to the sudden change. She hoped she'd be feeling better by the time of the ball. Then, remembering what she had sent Prilla to do, she gave a little smile.

_"I hope Vidia likes her wake-up call,"_ Clarion thought. She was still sore about that comment she heard Vidia had made. For the past year, she's noticed that Vidia has actually made a _lot _of comments like that. Her patience for that had run thin, especially since she was tired and irritable this morning. It had been spiteful of her, but Vidia had been asking for it for a _long_ time...

* * *

"Viola!," the queen's messenger heard her name called out, by Prilla, none of the less.

"Can I help you Prilla?," she asked. Prilla landed in front of her and nodded.

"Queen Clarion had asked me to go wake up Vidia with a horn. Can I borrow yours?," Prilla asked. Viola paused, but only for a second.

"Sure, I love the idea of waking up Vidia with a horn," Viola smiled at the thought of how the Fast-Flyer would react. Like most who served the queen, she didn't like Vidia that much. In fact, she didn't like Vidia at _all_. "And if her Majesty has asked for it, how can I refuse?"

She handed Prilla the horn.

"Make sure you return it after you are done," Viola told her.

Smiling and nodding, Prilla said, "I will. Thank-you!"

Then she flew out the door, not even realizing she had just used a clumsy term. Viola shook her head and chuckled quietly. So typical of Prilla...

* * *

Vidia lied on top of her bed, snoring louder than any fairy Prilla has heard before.

_"So it's true, Fast-Flyers _are_ the loudest snorers,"_ Prilla thought to herself. Crouching beside Vidia's bed, she put the horn beside the Fast-Flyers head. She took a deep breath and blew. The terrible scream that erupted from Vidia's throat was enough to make Prilla's blood run cold. Before she could do anything, Vidia was on top of her, strangling her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!," Prilla screamed, blindly. This continued on for a few seconds until Vidia finally realized it was only the Mainland-Clapping talent, she got off.

"WHAT NEVERLAND DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!," Vidia screamed bloody murder at her. Prilla scrambled back, trying to get away from her.

"I-I... Queen Clarion told me to do it," Prilla said hastily. The look Vidia got on her face clearly said that Clarion was going to get it later. Vidia took a shaky breath, trying to get control over her anger.

"Just... leave. I'll come get you when I need you later," Vidia hissed. Prilla wore a blank look.

"You need me later-?"

"GET OUT!," Vidia yelled, pointing to the door. Prilla scrambled to her feet and ran out. Vidia moaned, putting her hand up to her head. If there was anything she hated more, it was being woken up early. When she dropped by to talk to Clarion today, she planned to make sure he _queenliness_ got it...

* * *

**There's another chapter! Although it's not essential to the story, it was a pretty enjoyable chapter for me to write. It was so mean of Clarion to do that. Also, I just thought that Vidia would be extra vicious if she was woken up early. She's already pretty mean in general, just imagine if someone woke her up before she wanted to be up. We _all_ hate when that happens, don't we? My reaction isn't to different from Vidia's, like when my mom tries to wake me up on a school day. Anyways, you know the drill, comment or review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: OK, guys. I should straight out tell you that I try to add a new chapter every day. It's time to get the reviews for one chapter and to add suspense. I already have about four days planned in advance(wow, this is going to be a long story). Felt like letting you guys know.**

**BTW, I think there might be something wrong with me. While I was writing this chapter I was listening to the Pink Elephant song from Dumbo("Look out! Pink elephants!"). Then a song called Clowns by t.A.T.u("Clowns all around you!"). After that, the Funny Farm("****They're coming to take me away, ha ha!").**

**I have so many problems, it's not funny. -_-**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Tinkerbell wakes up in a bad mood about yesterday. So bad in fact that she decides... nevermind. I'm getting ahead of myself. Prilla gets swept away by something and the art fairies don't know what it is. And they begin to panic!**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Tinkerbell, Prilla, Bess, Dupe, Scarlet, Quill and Vidia.**

* * *

Tinkerbell blinked her eyes and opened them to the welcome warm rays of the sun. Today is going to be a beautiful day. A breeze was carried inside and it brushed up against Tinkerbell's cheek. Lifting up her hand to brush there, she sat up in bed and stretched. Today was _certainly_ going to be a beautiful day. Nothing could ruin it. The Winter Ball is even later today and she's going to get to go with Terence.

The Winter Ball...

And just as quick as that, Tinkerbell realized she is NOT excited for the Winter Ball. And most importantly, she was _not_ in a good mood. In fact, all of yesterday's resentment and anger came building back. She flew to the middle of her room, face burning red.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG!," she squealed. Today was going to be the worst day _ever_! Feeling tears of burning frustration in hers eyes, she came to an important decision. She wasn't going to go to the Winter's Ball. Flying over to her desk, she pulled out a leaf paper and slammed it onto her desk. Instead of going, she'll just tinker all day. What was that idea she had earlier that week? Oh, yeah. She wanted to capture St. Nickolas but her _backstabbing sister_ told her it was a horrible idea!

She grabbed a feather pen and a bowl of blueberry juice. She dipped her pen in and started to sketch a plan. Oh, you just wait Peri. She was going to capture St. Nick and he was going to give her one gift she wanted. Whether she deserved it or not.

* * *

Prilla stood talking to Bess and a few other Art fairies. The young pink clad fairy decided long ago that she wasn't going to tell anyone about that incident with Vidia earlier that morning. Right now, she was playing with the Art fairies showing them a bunch of acrobatic tricks she's learned.

"Do a flip!," one of them said eagerly. Prilla stood over by a flower and started with a running start. She leaped up into the air and spun once before landing perfectly on her feet. They all clapped. Prilla loved the attention. Being the only one of her talent, she didn't really have a group she belonged to so she always felt sort of lonely.

"That's so cool Pril! Could you do it again?," Bess asked. Prilla nodded without hesitation. Flips were one of her favorite things to do. Running back towards them, she jumped up into the air for another spin. But, as quick as lightning, she was snatched by something and gone. So fast, the art fairies could only see Prilla there one moment and gone the next. Naturally, they started to panic.

"Prilla's gone!," Bess cried.

"She's been kidnapped by a hawk!," Quill shouted. Scarlet shook her head.

"Hawk's don't take prisoners! It ate her!," she squealed. Everyone started screaming now and one sparrow man, Dupe, started to run around in circles.

"AAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!," he slammed into a flower stem and collapsed on the ground. There he laid, and continued to scream like he was some sort of dying animal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Prilla was thrown into a house and the door was slammed behind her.

"What-?," Prilla began but a hand quickly covered her mouth. She actually wasn't too surprised to see that it was _Vidia_ who held her captive.

"I need a favor done, dearest," Vidia hissed.

"Mm-hm, pher mu?," Prilla asked. Vidia growled in annoyance. She removed her hand.

"What did you say?," Vidia snapped.

"I just asked, 'What do you want me to do?'," Prilla repeated, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Vidia paused.

"I need you to go shopping with me," Vidia commanded more than told. Prilla froze.

"You need help... to go shopping?," Prilla asked carefully. Was that what Vidia meant when she said she would be needed by her later?

_"Well, at least she isn't still upset about this morning,"_ Prilla thought.

"Yes, I need you to help me shop," Vidia confirmed.

"For what?"

"Err, for...," Vidia trailed off. She mumbled the last part. "... a dress."

Prilla gasped. Then she started to squeal in excitement and began to talk as fast as Elwood(ok, maybe not _as_ fast), "Does this mean it worked!? You have a boyfriend? Who is it? I can't believe you're going to wear a dress! You'll look so pretty-!"

"Prilla," Vidia cut off. "A simple yes and a 'Alright, let's go' will suffice."

"Alright! Let's go!," Prilla said, hopping up and down. She gets to shop with Vidia for a dress! She doubted anyone has seen Vidia in a dress let alone helped her pick one out. This was rarer than seeing Dewey outside his library. Truly, a historic moment.

"And if anyone asks what we're doing- we're shopping for you, got it?," Vidia asked. Prilla nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. Of course Vidia was still going to treat her as a pile of trash(she treated most fairies that way), but Prilla was still happy to be going. She always loved shopping. Besides, if Vidia picked Prilla out of all the possible fairies to shop with her maybe Vidia is finally growing a soft spot for her. Prilla liked that idea. She hoped one of these days she could be friends with the snarky fairy.

* * *

**Ok, that chapter was _really_ short but I felt that there was nothing left to add. Oh, wait _wait_ WAIT! I got an idea. How about, Thorn meets Vidia's old boyfriend? How does _that_ sound? *Pauses* Yep, I believe I like that idea. Next chapter, Thorn meets Gale. I decided that would be his name. Like a gale of wind. You see how amazingly creative I am(and unconditionally modest)? You are very lucky to have an author like me. Kidding! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Reply: Hello, Guest! I am here to reply to your comment. I did not take it as offense when you said you didn't like my two previous chapters. Instead, I took this an opportunity to grow.**

**Guest: i know u got alot but the last 2 chapters were not to my liking**

**Me: Hmm, was it the lack of Milori/Clarion? You felt the humor was useless? Because this chapter has more Milori/Clarion. And it's more serious than the previous chapter. I am glad someone finally told me there was a flaw in my story(and no people, that does not give you permission to be completely bash this story), and I wish to work to fix that. To make the story more enjoyable to you. So, if you please. If there's something you don't like, please explain why and what it is so I don't do it again. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Thorn meets Vidia's old boyfriend and Queen Clarion continues to get sick and tries to make Gliss promise not to tell Lord Milori.**

**Couples: Clarion/Milori and Gale/Vidia/Thorn**

**Characters: Thorn, Gale, Clarion and Gliss.**

* * *

He walked around the Spring Hollow enjoying the wonderful day. Thorn loved peace and quiet more than anything. He valued his alone time. Not to say he doesn't like being around other fairies. In fact, he could enjoy their company quite a lot. But after years of being alone, he had sort of grown used to it. And nobody had ever wanted to go with him to a party. Until now.

Granted there was that year Rosetta had a crush on him because he was the "bad" boy. She couldn't seem to stop wanting to flirt with him. He rolled his eyes. He'd never understand girls like that. Ones that always need to be in the constant company of others to feel happy. That's one of the reasons he admired Vidia. She wasn't some daisy that was an overly good "goody-two shoe". She had attitude, could break the frikin' sound barrier and was actually a _comp__lex_ character. Her character had more depth to it. Thorn actually had to try to figure her out. Most fairies were open books. It was refreshing to have someone out of the norm.

"Hey you!," shouted a sparrow man. Thorn turned to see a sparrow man with dark brown hair and light green eyes. And the guy looked a thousand times more arrogant than Dylan. Thorn immediately disliked him. But he kept a cool face and quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?," he asked. The sparrow man landed in front of him and huffed indignantly.

"I heard you're with Vidia," the sparrow man snapped.

"Yep. News travels fast, doesn't it?," Thorn remarked. He was surprised that somebody else knew. He thought that he and Vidia were the only ones that knew. Plus, he doubted she went around telling fairies. For some reason, Thorn felt that would be a _bit_ out of character for her. Just a bit. Of course, he was being sarcastic.

"Don't you know who _I_ am?," the sparrow man asked with a bunch of self righteousness.

"Can't say that I do," Thorn replied to him. The sparrow man frowned.

"I am Gale," he announced like he just proposed something grand.

"Oh, well hello Gale," Thorn said. Gale scowled.

"Don't you know who I am?," he cried, angrily.

"Of course! You're Gale," Thorn said, trying not to smirk.

"I am Vidia's boyfriend!," he growled.

"Vidia has a boyfriend?," Thorn asked. Call him crazy, but that statement didn't exactly seem to ring with truth in his ears.

"Well I _used_ to be," Gale admitted.

"You wouldn't happen to be the guy who broke Vidia's heart?," Thorn asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What of it?," Gale snapped.

"Well, I just thought it was sort of... cruel of you," Thorn said carefully.

"What do you know? You don't deserve Vidia!," Gale hissed.

"What do _you_ know about what Vidia deserves? If you thought she was worth the time of day you wouldn't have two-timed her," Thorn snapped back, his patience running thin. Gale acted as if he'd been slapped.

"I-I can't believe Vidia... would date a jerk like you!," Gale yelled in surprise. Thorn wanted to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, but it seems she's had worse," Thorn stated simply. Gale looked as if he was about to explode.

"You! You're a-!," Gale held his breath as if that could make him calm down.

"You OK? Do you need to monitor your blood pressure or something? 'Cuz you look like your ready to pass out," Thorn asked, slightly amused. The sparrow man's face was starting to turn red and his head looked like a blowfish. Gale just shook his head and flew off.

"_Huh_," Thorn thought._ "What a weirdo. Maybe Vidia's failed relationship with him was for the better."_

* * *

Queen Clarion finally had a moment to herself for peace and quiet. Her exhaustion was almost overwhelming. Why was she so tired? Did the spell really make that much of a difference? She put her hand up to her head and moaned. She felt horrible. Now that she was finally alone, she started to notice just how sick she really felt. Each time she blinked, she felt as if she went asleep for a second. She's so tired...

* * *

...Next thing Clarion knew, she was on the ground with her head pounding. And she could hear a voice speaking beside her.

"-Milori will be so mad with me! I let his girlfriend faint!," she heard a fairy's voice say. That fairy bent down by Clarion's ear and yelled. "Wake up!"

"Ah!," Clarion cried, sitting up. She turned to see none other than Gliss sitting beside her, smiling.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Gliss said. Queen Clarion wasn't so sure that was true. Her head still felt light and the room kept tilting sideways like a boat in a storm. "But now we gotta tell Lord Milori that you fainted! He's going to be so upset-"

Clarion cut her off. There was no way information of this was leaking to him. "He sure is going to be upset. Especially with you."

Gliss' wings drooped. "I know."

"He might even punish you by-," Clarion paused, but not because she didn't know how to continue but to add to the dramatic effect. "-taking away your acorn."

It was as if a siren had just gone off. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my acorn!," Gliss cried.

"I know you're just looking out for me, but you don't _have_ to tell him. Especially if it means you'll lose your acorn," Clarion told her sweetly. Gliss wiped away a tear.

"Really?," she asked with new hope in her eyes.

"Really," Ree said. She paused, having another thought occur to her. "And if you stay quiet, I might even get you a special present!"

Gliss' eyes lit up and smiled excitedly. "Oh, what? What would I get?"

"Perhaps I could get you-," Clarion said. "-An acorn hat."

The siren went off again and it was terrible for Clarion's headache. "Oh, yes! Yes! YES! Please! I'd love it ssssoooooo much!"

"But, remember," she told Gliss, placing a hand on the Frost fairy's shoulder. "Not a word."

"I won't even _breathe_ about it!," Gliss squealed. She ran out of the Pixie Dust Tree screaming, "I'm going to get an acorn hat!"

Clarion let out a sigh of relief. That had been close. Now if no one else knew about that incident then she was home free. Of course, she also had to hope it didn't happen again or she'd be in real trouble.

* * *

**Hm, for those of you who thought that Clarion might get sick because of that spell, you _might_ be on to something. Just might. BTW, anyone else just find Gliss so enjoyable? She is such an energetic character and her obsession with acorns is certainly something else. And I know I might have overdone Vidia's old boyfriend's annoyingness, but I couldn't help it. The guy has to be pretty mean to break Vidia's heart. Anyways, please review.**

**P.s. For those of you who want me to write a royal wedding fic, just promise to make sure no one else does first. Not until I write mine(I'm self-centered that way). So *hint* *hint*, that might be the next fic I work on. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's reply: To Cathy Sparks**

**cathy sparks: Your story is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo. Fantastic! Its like its. Been everyday I check this out to read this story. Can I request u something? Since we all know valentines day is coming, I would like to request to write a valentines special or story about them. ty from. your number one fan!**

**Me: You're my number one fan? *Gasps* I knew I was a star!**

***Puts on sunglasses and lets paparazzi take photos***

**Yes, I like that idea! Maybe I'll put the Royal Wedding up as a Valentine Present. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Vidia and Prilla shop for dresses and jewelry. And well... that's about it.**

**Couples: Milori/Clarion**

**Characters: Vidia, Mendy, Milori and Prilla.**

* * *

"Oh, what about this one?," Prilla asked, holding up a dress. Vidia tapped her finger on her chin. Then she shook her head.

"No, too frilly," the fast-flyer told her. Prilla put it back and held up another dress, a light fuchsia one.

"How about _this_ one?," Prilla asked. A fairy then called out over Prilla's shoulder.

"Can I help?," the voice said. It was Mendy, the fairy who ran the Dress Shop. Prilla was about to say yes when Vidia shook her head.

"No, we don't need your help sweaty," Vidia said snidely. Then she turned to Prilla. "And no for that dress too."

"What are _you_ doing here, Vidia?," Mendy asked, putting her hands on her hips. Was Vidia _actually_ looking for a dress? It's hard to believe but...

"I'm just here helping Prilla shop for a dress because no one else wanted to shop with her," Vidia said almost immediately, not looking the Sewing talent in the eye.

"Erm, right...," Prilla said, putting the fuchsia dress back. Mendy went over and picked up a short pink dress.

"How about this one Prilla?," she asked.

"Well-," Prilla began but was cut off by Vidia.

"No, no. That is an _insanely_ hideous dress," Vidia said, waving her hand dismissively. Mendy frowned and looked at the dress.

"I thought I did a good job on it...," Mendy said, hurt. Prilla felt bad for the Sewing fairy. Not her fault Vidia hated pink...

"Well, that's what you get for thinking dear," Vidia snapped cruelly. "Now dearest, is it your job to tell fairies what they should wear?"

"No, but I thought-," Mendy started.

"I told you, don't try to think dear! It's obviously much to difficult of a task for you," Vidia said with snide in her voice. Prilla winced. Vidia was being _really_ mean to Mendy...

"If you wish to make yourself useful, let us shop in peace while you wait at your counter in case we actually find a dress we like in this pile of junk," Vidia continued, gesturing to all the dresses. Then she flashed a sickly smile. "Got it dearie?"

Face burning, Mendy turned to Prilla and said, "You know Prilla, you don't _have_ to put up with her. I'll help you look for a dress."

Prilla shook her head. "I _do_ have to shop with her."

Mendy just shook he head in sympathy and flew off. "Well, alright then..."

Prilla looked around at all the dresses, looking for one Vidia might like. There! Prilla ran over and grabbed it. She came back over and held it up for Vidia. "How about this one?"

Vidia remained quiet for a while. Then she answered quietly, "Perfect."

Prilla beamed but Vidia quickly hissed, "Don't tell Mendy I said that though."

Prilla nodded her head and went skipping to the front of the shop. Smiling, she placed the dress on the counter. "Can we buy this, please?"

Mendy looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled. "You found a dress you liked?"

"Obviously," Vidia growled. "She just asked if she could buy it!"

Mendy sighed. Vidia was a very difficult fairy. "Alright then. You want to go ahead and go back to be fitted, Pril?"

The corners of Vidia's mouth twitched. "Ex-excuse me?"

"All dresses have to be fitted. We only have one size for each dress and I doubt this would fit Prilla as it is," Mendy explained patiently. Prilla gave a nervous glance at the fast-flyer to see how she was reacting.

"Then... we better go back, Prilla," Vidia said, shoving the Mainland-Clapping talent into the fitting room. Mendy tried not to get frustrated. She didn't want to spend anymore time with Vidia than she had too. Now she was going back _with_ Prilla to be fitted. Mendy came in after them, and closed the door. Prilla stood on the podium, looking very unsure.

"Um...," Prilla said. What was she suppose to say? She was no where _near_ Vidia's size or shape. This couldn't possibly work. Thankfully, or not so thankfully, Vidia had her own input.

"Sweetie, could you keep a secret?," Vidia asked. Mendy, not sure how to react to such a random question just nodded.

"Sure..."

"Good," Vidia snapped. "Because if you do tell, I'll spred so many horrible rumors about you; you'll wish you never arrived in Pixie Hollow. Get the picture?"

"O-okay," Mendy stuttered. Vidia flashed another sickly smile.

"You see, that dress is for _me_, dearest," Vidia told her. Mendy's jaw dropped.

"You?!," she asked in total disbelief.

"Yes me, stupid," Vidia retorted. "You honestly didn't think Prilla wanted a purple dress, did you?"

"Well-"

"Of course you didn't," Vidia interrupted. "Thinking is outside your mental capacity."

Mendy's face burned. "And what makes you think I'll help fit this dress on you?"

"What makes you think you can say no to a customer?," Vidia replied back. "Is not liking the person a good enough reason?"

"No...," Mendy mumbled, refusing to look at Vidia. Vidia gave a victorious smile.

"Right then," she said with false excitement. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Vidia and Prilla were finally walking out of the shop after the fitting. It had taken much longer than Vidia would've thought. It wouldn't have been so bad except Mendy kept "accidently" poking Vidia with the needles. Vidia rubbed her hand over a particularly sore spot. At least she has the dress. But now Prilla insisted that they go shop for jewelry. This won't turn out well...

* * *

Both Prilla and Vidia were shocked to see a certain sparrow man at the shop.

"Lord Milori?!," they both asked in shock. He turned around from the gems he was looking at.

"Oh, hello Vidia and Prilla," he greeted. Vidia couldn't help but think about how much he looked like Thorn.

_"Listen to you,"_ Vidia scowled herself. _"You really need to get that sparrow man of your mind."_

But he still looked like Thorn to her. Prilla tried to look around him, to see what he was doing.

"Whatcha doin'?," Prilla asked.

"Er, well... I'm-," he began, unsure of how to finish. Vidia gave a devious smile.

"This wouldn't be for what I think it is, is it?," she asked. Milori ran his fingers through his hair.

"That depends. What do you think it's for?," he asked.

"For Clarion?"

"Yes, it's for Clarion," he replied.

"Ooh, you getting her a necklace?," Prilla asked. Vidia snorted.

"I bet he's getting her a ring," she said.

"Which is it?," Prilla asked him.

"...A ring," he answered. Prilla squealed and jumped up and down.

"That's so sweet!," she squealed. Milori couldn't help but feel the pink little fairy reminded him of Gliss.

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking of popping the question?," Vidia asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Vidia!," Prilla scowled. Milori's face flushed a deep red.

"Maybe...," he said. Vidia gave an amused smile while Prilla really started to get loud.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH!," she shouted, jumping up and down. Vidia was slightly tempted to do that too. Milori was going to propose? This was interesting news...

"But please, don't tell anyone," he begged.

"Of course not," Vidia said. "I'm _wonderful_ with secrets."

"What about you Prilla?," he asked, turning towards the jumping fairy.

"Of course not! I promise not to tell anyone!," Prilla promised, holding up her right hand like she was taking an oath. Milori nodded his head, satisfied.

"Good," he said, turning back to the counter. Vidia and Prilla walked over to another section.

_"This is _very_ interesting news...,"_ Vidia silently mused.

* * *

**Chapter fifteen. I hope you enjoyed it. BTW, Mendy is from Pixie Hollow Online. So this story is now a mixture of movies, books AND online game. I know Vidia was very mean in this chapter but I based most of her personality on the books(in which she was meaner). Also, was I the only one squealing like Prilla when Clarion and Milori kissed in the Secret of the Wings movie? No? Ok, that's what I thought.**

**Alright, everyone just admit it: you went crazy during their kiss. You love this couple. Do not resist! Resistance is futile! A majority of the comments I have received is asking me to write _more_ Clarion/Milori(or in quote with one commenter: Milarion) than I already have. You all know your obsessed. It's only a matter of time before you fully realize it!**

**...**

**It's OK. I'm obsessed with the couple too. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry to disappoint, but Clarion is not pregnant. It is the spell taking away her energy.**

**But, I might consider making her pregnant during my wedding story. _Might_.**

**BTW, Happy New Years!**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: By the popular request of one commenter, I have finally decided to have a bit of a Terence POV talk with Tinkerbell. She's telling him she doesn't want to go to the Ball anymore so see how he reacts. He then seeks consul from someone...**

**Couples: Tinkerbell/Terence**

**Characters: Tinkerbell and Terence**

* * *

Terence flew to the Tinker Nook with bags of dust in his hands. He took a deep breath. After yesterday's incident, he wasn't sure how Tink would react to him coming to see her. But, he really needed to get things settled about the sisters' issues with each other. He patted the dust bags in his hands. It was just sheer luck that the Tinker's Nook was on his delivery list that day. So if anyone asks him why's he is there he'd have a better excuse than, "I'm detouring from my chores to see Tink."

As he approached the Tinker Nook, he could see Fairy Mary fluttering around like a busy bee. Which was normal for her. She was always so busy. Terence could relate though. He loved his work about as much as she did, so he could understand why she was so dedicated to Tinkering. As he got closer he noticed, with shock, she was humming to herself. Now _that_ wasn't normal.

"Oh, uh, hey Fairy Mary! You ready for your daily ration?," he asked holding up one of the bags. She was so busy flittering and humming around she almost didn't notice him.

"Oh, hello Terence. Ah, yes, I'm ready for my ration," she replied. She pinched her nose and allowed him to pour the dust on her. Trying to be polite, he decided to start a conversation.

"So, you seem to be in a good mood today," he told her. She giggled.

"It's because I might be getting a boyfriend," she told him, sounding odd with her nose pinched. Terence froze. Oh pixie dust! Please don't let her be crushing on Fairy Gary again...

She used to date him a while back. Both were hard heads(they still are) and liked things done _their_ way. So they were _always _clashing. Fairy Mary would get upset with Fairy Gary if he didn't give her the dust she needed and he'd get upset with her when the repairs on his equipment weren't to his standards. Whenever they fought, it caused almost a rift between the Tinkers and the Dust talents. And they fought a lot. After a while, they _finally_ realized they were both too stubborn to be in a good, _compromising_ relationship with each other.

"You getting back together with Fairy Gary...," he asked, somewhat nervous. She unpinched her nose and shook her head.

"Heavens no! This is a sparrow man I haven't dated before," she said.

"Really?," he asked. He was wondering whether he should ask who the sparrow man was or not when he heard a beautiful voice chime his name.

"Terence!," he heard Tinkerbell call out. He turned around and smiled. Sounds like she's in a good mood. Which means he might be able to talk to her about yesterday.

"Hey, Tink!," he said, flying over to her.

"Look, I need to talk to you about something...," she began.

"Me too!," he said, laughing. "OK, you go first."

"Well... I can't go to the dance with you!," she blurted out. He felt like she just slapped him.

"What?! Why not?," he asked. Was he not good enough for her?

"My heart just... isn't in it anymore," she explained. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"But Tink...," he silently begged.

"I'm sorry Terence. I really am! But, I just don't want to go anymore," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Tink... I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," he said. Her head flung up.

"Huh?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about," he explained. "I still want to go with you to the Christmas Ball. But I think you should really go and apologize to Peri..."

"Oh, so this is what it's about?!," Tink demanded. "You're here on Peri's behalf?"

"Tink...," Terence began.

"No! You listen!," Tink cried, her face getting red. "If you're so smitten with my sister, go with _her_ to the Ball!"

"Tink, I am not _smitten_ with your sister," Terence retorted. He couldn't believe she was being so difficult!

"Whatever Terence! Just... go!," Tink yelled, turning away from him. She stood there, waiting for him to leave. "Well, why aren't you gone?"

"I have to give you you're pixie dust," he said sheepishly, holding up one of the bags. Giving a growl of anger, she snatched the bag from his hand.

"There! Now you can go!," she shouted.

"Actually, there's still a few other deliveries I have to take care of here..."

"Good-bye!," she snapped. Then, she flew away from the Nook. She just needed time alone. Perhaps a trip to Neverland Beach would help. She still needed lost things for her plan to catch St. Nickolas. Terence just watched Tink fly off, feeling like he was a sinking rock.

* * *

"I can't believe she acted that way! I tried to fix things between her and her sister and she got angry with me!," Terence cried, incredulously. "She even had the nerve to blame me for being smitten with her sister!"

"Who?"

"Her sister, Periwinkle."

"Who?"

"She's a frost fairy, from the Winter Woods. Ever since I met her, Tink's been acting all... possessive."

"Who?," asked Dr. Owl again. Terence stood beside the wise owl, telling his story.

"Tink. I don't know what's gotten into her...," Terence replied.

"Who?"

"Tinkerbell. The Tinker fairy I'm always talking about," Terence answered.

"Who?," the owl asked, once again.

"She's well... she's this real nice Tinker fairy. She's talented and smart and... my best friend."

"Who?"

"My best friend," he repeated. Then his eyes lit up. "My best friend! You're right Dr. Owl! If we're good enough friends we'll be able to settle this! Thank-you so much. You are _still_ the wisest of all creatures!"

With that, he flew off. A few seconds later, a very short white haired sparrow man landed on the branch beside the owl.

"So, I hear year' very smart," Dewey said. The owl just looked at him. "You see, I think I might like this fairy... but I've never been in a relationship before. What should I do?"

"Who?"

"Me, of course!"

* * *

**Lol! Thumbs up for Dr. Owl's reappearance! Wait... thumbs up? Gah! I've been on Youtube too much. The website is chalk full of people dying for attention. Those attention hogs. Oh, well. Now back to me(kidding! Hopefully you all get my humor by now). I think you'll all be pleased to hear that the Christmas Ball is probably coming up soon. I've run out of things to type before the Ball. Vidia has her dress, Milori is getting ready to propose and Clarion is still getting sick(poor Ree). It's about time for the climax!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I have over a hundred comments? *Squeals* Thank-you guys so much! It means so much to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Tinkerbell starts her preparations for capturing St. Nickolas(a.k.a Santa).**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Tinkerbell**

* * *

Tinkerbell's face was still burning. She couldn't believe Terence. The nerve! She flew around the beach looking for the tools she need. Hopefully tinkering will help her get her mind off of things. She flew all around Neverland beach looking for what she wanted. To capture St. Nick, she needed a net. Actually, several nets tied together to make one giant net. But... you get the picture.

In the mountains, she planned to hang the nets there by attaching them to the side of the mountains with ice. It'll be like a volley bug net. Except on a bigger scale. She'll even have some of the frost fairies frost the net so it blends in with the snow. St. Nickolas won't even know what hit him! As time wore on, Tink began to realize that there were no nets on the shore. None at all.

Jingles. How was she going to make the giant net if she couldn't find a single net?

Well... there was _one_ solution. And she'd probably get in trouble if she did. But, then again, she really didn't want to stick around in Pixie Hollow much longer.

_"Pixie Hollow, land of the backstabbers!," _Tink thought, angrily. So, it was decided. Tink would go to the Mainland to get the nets.

* * *

Flying over the ocean, she looked down to see if she could find a boat sailing out at sea. There! It was a pirate ship, obviously. The flag on the mast was black with a white skull and cross-bones. But, thankfully, all the nets seemed to be hanging on the side of the ship. That should make things easier. Swooping down at a steep angle, Tinkerbell quickly descended. She flew beside one of the bigger nets. A _really_ big net.

Now, how was she ever going to carry these nets? Tinkerbell tugged at her bangs. Perhaps something on the deck will help. She flew up and cautiously looked over the edge of the boat. Pirates walked around, whistling tunes and carrying loads of stuff. She turned her head. Cannons? No, no. Too dangerous. A sword? Nah, how would _that_ help. Then she clicked her heels together, making the sound of a bell. A barrel! That's what she needed. And she could see several empty ones on deck.

Hm, how would she get one off the deck? The gang-plank! The area where boats put the plank to walk on board from shore. There was no railing there and she might be able to roll one of the side. Of course, that'd require her to fly into a pirate infested ship. Hm, well... let's hope they don't notice her. Flying fast and low to the ground, she flew to the barrel closest to the drop-off. She was almost there...

A sound of startled bells erupted from Tink as she was nearly squashed by a pirate foot. Now her problem wasn't being seen, it was trying to avoid being squished. Tink darted left from right, dodging the pirate feet as fast as she could. Finally she ducked behind the barrel, out of the line of feet. Phew, that was close. Tinkerbell knew she should've been scared but instead she felt proud. Here she was, out-witting the old pirates! They didn't even notice her! Looking at a few of them, she could tell it's probably because they've had a bit too much to drink. Several stumbled around on their feet and collapsed on the ground in a stupor.

_"Pirates,"_ Tink thought, rolling her eyes. Sprinkling a bit of pixie dust on the barrel, she turned it on its side and rolled it off the side of the boat. It landed in the water with a splash and bobbed back to the top. Good, now she just needed to drop the nets in there. Flying to each net, she untied them from the side and caused them to drop into the barrel. A few times she had to carefully pluck a net out of water and put it into the barrel. But, each time she added a net, the barrel got heavier and began to sink. She had to keep adding pixie dust to it to keep it floating.

_"At this rate, I'll use all my spare dust,"_ Tink thought in annoyance. Maybe Terence could get her more. He _did_ tell her that there's been plenty of dust since the revelry.

_"Don't be silly!,"_ Tinkerbell scowled herself. _"Why should he give _me_ dust after the way I treated him?"_

Tink unfastened one last net. There. That really outa do it. Now she needed some way to pull it back to Neverland. She certainly couldn't push it. She'd be swept up by the waves. Tink sighed. Back to the boat. She flew up and peered over the railing one last time. Right... there! It's one of those fancy fishing rod things. Tinkerbell didn't know the name of it but she knew how it was used. It was a long stick with a loop at the end used to fasten around big game. She looked left from right. Seeing no pirates, she darted to where it was. She attempted to lift it but realized it was too heavy.

Tinkerbell opened up her bag of pixie dust. She frowned. There was only a little left. But, she came to far to give up now. She sprinkled about half of the remaining dust on it and it began to float. She snatched it out of the air, and darted off the ship. Several on looking pirates became very wide-eyed and decided not to drink the rest in their bottles. One pirate even started to mumble something about a "ghost ship".

At the ocean level, Tink swung the loop around the barrel and fastened it. She got it! Tink smiled, feeling accomplished. She had actually did it. She had snuck onto the pirate ship and got the stuff she needed. It had been dangerous, foolish even. But boy, what a thrill it had been! Pouring the last of her pixie dust, she pulled the barrel back towards Neverland shore. On deck, a black, greasy haired pirate with a red coat stormed out on deck.

"Smee! What happened to me nets!?," the pirate cried.

* * *

Dragging the barrel to shore, Tink realized she had a problem. How was she to get this into Pixie Hollow? Dragging it through water was one thing but dragging it over ground is another. Perhaps there's Lost Things on shore that could help. Flying around she found a trinket holder that was cylinder shaped, a small clock, a plate and a toy ball. Those would make great wheels! Tink flew into the forest and grabbed a few tree branches and tree sap and began to build.

* * *

A little while later...

There! She was done. The barrel laid on top of her quickly made cart. Pulling the fishing hook, she dragged the cart with the barrel on it. This is what Tink would call a successful day! But... why did she still feel so empty inside?

* * *

**Ha, ha! Tink robbed from Hook(if you haven't guessed it). And Tink still feels horrible about the way she treated her friends and _still_ hasn't realized it yet. The Ball starts this day(in the story). It begins after sunset and the sun is beginning to set as Tink drags the barrel into Pixie Hollow. So that means the Ball is _real_ close. Hold your horses guys! It's almost here!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Summary: The sparrow men start picking up their dates for the Ball. *Gasps* It's here! The Christmas Ball is finally here!**

**Couples: Thorn/Vidia, Clarion/Milori, Tinkerbell/Terence, Rosetta/Sled, Fawn/Buck and Gliss/Bobble.**

**Characters: Thorn, Vidia, Clarion, Milori, Terence, Rosetta, Sled, Fawn, Buck, Gliss and Bobble.**

* * *

Thorn landed in front of the Sour Plum tree, feeling nervous. He's never had a date before. Let alone one he wasn't completely sure liked him. He wasn't used to feeling this way. Usually, he was a calm and collected character. But as he got ready to knock on the door, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

_"Come on, Thorn. Don't be nervous,"_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When Vidia opened the door he was in for a surprise. Vidia stood there, with her hair in a Clarion like up-do, a long strapless purple dress with fuchsia sash-like riming at the bottom. She had a necklace full of dazzling jewels that covered most of her neck and collar bone with a matching bracelet. The light reflected off of it, making it look like she had an aura of sparkles around her(Lol. Edward!). Thorn cleared his throat.

"Uh, hello Vidia. You ready to go to the dance?," he asked, holding out his arm. She rapped her arm around his, wearing a smug smile. Oh, how she enjoyed his reaction. It made her feel good. In fact, it made her feel... pretty.

"Yep, I'm ready for the dance," she told him.

* * *

Gliss heard a knock at the door. She turned to her giant acorn and whispered, "He's here!"

Bouncing up and down in excitement, she hopped to the door and flung it open. There stood a Tinker fairy decked out in a green, professor like outfit and dew-drop glasses. He is so adorable! She just wanted to chew him up!

"Oh, Miss Gliiiss!," Bobble said. "You ready to go to the Ball?"

"Yes!," she squealed, grabbing his arm. He held up his hand to stop her.

"First, I got a little something for ya...," he told her. She squealed some more.

"Is it a piece of jewelry?," she asked.

"Even better...," he said. He pulled out the gift from his bag. Her eyes widened in absolute delight.

"Is that...?"

"Uh-huh."

"An...?"

"Yep," he said smiling. Once again that day, she went off like a siren.

"AN ACORN HAT!," she screamed, grabbing it. She hung onto it for dear life, giggling like a maniac.

"Ready to go?," Bobble asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes!," she said, dragging him off.

* * *

"Hey Fawn," Buck greeted casually. She smiled.

"Hey Buck," she greeted back.

"You ready to go?," he asked.

"Sure," she said, intertwining her arm in his. Neither one of them were big party fans. The whole time they planned to goof around and dance moves that went out of style centuries ago. But they'll have a blast doing it.

* * *

Rosetta heard a light rapping at her door. He's here! Rosetta flew to the mirror for one last, quick inspection. She curled a loose strand of hair with her finger. That should do it. She flew over to the door and opened it slowly. There, stood before her, was the cutest Winter sparrow man she had ever seen. He gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Why, hello Rosetta," Sled said, holding out his hand. "Do I get the pleasure of taking this beautiful angel to the dance?"

"Why, yes you do!," she replied, placing her hand in his. Oh, nothing could ruin this night...

* * *

Terence landed in front of Tink's doorstep. He knew she didn't want to go with him but he figured he'd give it one last shot before he headed over to the Winter Woods. He knocked gently on the door.

"Hey, Tink? You in there?," he asked. His fist hit it once again and the door slowly swung open. No sound or light came from inside the house. Wearily, he peaked inside the house. Not seeing anyone, he opened the door wider.

"Tink?," he called out again but the only answer he got was the echo of his voice. She wasn't home.

_"Where is she?,"_ Terence thought.

* * *

Milori flew over to the Pixie Dust Tree with his owl. The owl tweeted something.

_"Why should we pick her up? She has wings," _the bird had said.

"Ah, but Archimedes. We are her escorts! It is polite to bring the lady to the Ball," Milori told his owl, patting it on the head.

_"I'll never understand you fairies,"_ the owl chirped. Swooping down, it gracefully landed in front of the tree. There stood Clarion, waiting for her love. Milori slid off the owl and walked over to Clarion.

"You are looking lovely tonight," he told her in his deep, seductive voice. She tried not to blush.

"And you're looking very handsome," she replied back. He took her hand, and gently guided her to the owl. Archimedes bent his head down to make it easier for her to get on. After Milori helped her up, he jumped on too. They flew into the night sky and Clarion leaned her head on Milori's shoulder.

"This is very nice...," Clarion silently mused. "And this is a very majestic bird. Quite handsome, too."

_"I like this fairy,"_ Archimedes' chirped. Milori chuckled.

"Yes, but Archimedes can be a bit... full of it," Milori said to her. The owl immediately chirped protests. Milori laughed.

"Come now, Archimedes. You know I'm only joking," he told his owl. Clarion laughed too. Milori looked down at Clarion and smiled. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?," she asked, frowning too.

"Your face... it's very pale," he said, concerned. He brushed his hand across one of her cheeks. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Milori," she said, giving him a smile. But Milori could see the bags under her eyes.

_"She's not fine enough to fly,"_ the owl scoffed. Milori kicked the bird.

"Quiet you...," he muttered. He turned back to Clarion. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, looking more tired by the minute. "Positive."

"Well... alright then," he told her, not completely convinced. "But as soon as you start to feel real sick, come and tell me and we'll leave the Ball."

"Alright Milori," she said, kissing him gently on the lips. She didn't tell him, but she already felt horribly bad...

* * *

The Minister of Winter watched Clarion and Milori fly off on Archimedes. Turning around to face the other ministers, she cracked her knuckles. "Alright, ladies! It's show time!"

"First off, why crack you knuckles? We're going to a Ball, not a fist fight," the Minister of Autumn scowled.

"Not to mention knuckle cracking sounds disgusting," the Minister of Spring added.

"And second, Spring and I are not ladies," the Minister of Autumn protested. The Minister of Winter shrugged.

"Whatever you say," she teased. The Minister of Summer giggled.

"Winnie, can't you act the least bit... sane?," she asked.

"Please, you're with us now! Sanity has nothing to do with it," the Minister of Winter replied. The Minister of Spring snorted.

"Nor dignity," he scoffed. For some reason, he felt this Christmas Ball was going to be... memorable. If only he knew.

* * *

**Now the Ball _should _be in the next chapter!**

**BTW, thank-you for all the comments. I feel so popular. *Sniff* Tears!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I am back at school so I if I don't post the story chapter early in the morning before I go, then you'll have to wait until the afternoon when I get out *yikes!*.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Tink waits for St. Nick and gets bored so she goes to the party.**

**Couples: Thorn/Vidia, Clarion/Milori, Tinkerbell/Terence, Rosetta/Sled and Gliss/Bobble.**

**Characters: Tinkerbell, Thorn, Vidia, Clarion, Milori, Tinkerbell, Terence, Rosetta, Sled, Gliss, Bobble and Iridessa.**

* * *

Tink sighed. It had been at least an hour since she set up the nets and got Gliss to frost them but St. Nick still hadn't shown. Plus, there seemed to be a blizzard coming in. Gliss hadn't even stayed to watch with her. Tinkerbell thought Gliss would've been excited at the idea of seeing St. Nickolas but instead she had been more excited to see Bobble. Now Tink truly felt alone. She looked down from the mountainside where she was sitting and saw fairies entering Lord Milori's palace for the Ball.

She wondered if Terence was there yet. He probably was. Her sister too. Sitting on that mountain, Tink realized she had made a lot of mistakes. Capturing St. Nick didn't matter near as much as her sister or her friend. She should've spent her time apologizing to them, not building some dopey contraption. Terence had been right. She should've told Peri her sorry. As long as her relationships with them was ruined her success with her inventions didn't matter. Tink looked down at the party some more and suddenly began to smile.

_"It's probably not to late to apologize," _ Tink thought. She stood up and brushed the snow of herself. It couldn't be too late...

* * *

Iridessa had been chatting with Rosetta and Sled when she saw Vidia enter with Thorn. "Oh my gosh..."

Rosetta and Sled turned to see what she was looking at and dropped their jaws too. They quickly flew over to her.

"Vidia, this has to be the sparkliest outfit at the party. And there's a lot of sparkly outfits," Iridessa said.

"You look beautiful, sugarcane," Rosetta said, smiling. By now, most people in the Ball were turning their heads to see Vidia in a dress. They all started whispering about her.

"Wow, look at Vidia..."

"She looks great!"

"I can't believe she wore a dress."

Vidia continued to wear her smug smile. She definitely liked this...

* * *

"You know Your Majesty, you look kind of sick," the Minister of Spring told Clarion.

_"Is it really that obvious?," _Clarion thought.

"I'm fine, really," she said out loud. The Minister of Summer and Winter exchanged glances.

"If you say so...," the Minister of Summer said. Clarion felt like the room was spinning. The voices... everybody was so loud.

"You majesty?," she heard the Minister of Autumn muffled voice ask from seemingly miles away. The room won't stop spinning...

* * *

Gliss walked into the party with Bobble. Looking around, she saw Periwinkle and Spike. Gliss smiled and waved.

"Can I go talk to my friends?," Gliss asked Bobble.

"Of course! I had planned on talking to my own friend, Clanky," Bobble told her. Gliss squeezed his hand once and flew over to her friends.

"You guys enjoying the party?," Gliss asked.

"Oh yeah. It's real fun," Periwinkle said.

"Whatever," Spike said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll never guess what!," Gliss screamed.

"Surprise me," Spike said, uninterested.

"Bobble gave me... an acorn hat!," Gliss said, holding it out for them to inspect.

"Wow, that's great!," Periwinkle said. Gliss nodded.

"Yep! It seems Clarion kept her promise," Gliss said.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait! What promise?," Spike asked, suddenly interested.

"She said she'd give me an acorn hat if I don't tell Lord Milori that she fainted earlier," Gliss explained. Her friends just stared at her.

"What?!," Periwinkle asked in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us?," Spike asked. Tears appeared in Gliss' eyes.

"Because, if I do, I'll lose...," she gasped, not wanting to continue. "...my acorn."

Spike rolled her eyes. She flew towards the lord of Winter. "I'm telling Lord Milori."

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!," Gliss cried, tackling Spike. "I CAN'T LOSE MY ACORN!"

"Gliss! Get off of me!," Spike yelled trying to haul the frost fairy off her.

"BUT I'LL LOSE MY ACORN!," Gliss cried again.

"You've lost it Gliss!," Spike growled. "And I don't care about your acorn!"

Gliss froze for a moment and Spike knew she made a mistake. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gliss started to rip out Spike's hair. Spike looked at Peri, desperate for help. "Help me Peri!"

"Um, I'm going to go tell Milori...," she said, flying off towards the lord. Gliss' head popped up.

"Nooooooooooo," she shouted, running in what seemed like slow motion. Periwinkle landed in front of Milori.

"Lord Milori, there's something we must discuss-."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!," Gliss cried as she football tackled Peri. Milori ran over and tried to pry her off.

"What has gotten into you Gliss?," Milori asked in shock, pulling the crazy fairy off of Peri. Tears poured out of Gliss' eyes.

"I-I can't lose m-my acorn," she sobbed into her hands.

"Now, why would you lose you acorn?," Milori asked, not understanding.

"Because Clarion fainted earlier today! I should've done something but...," Gliss' voice trailed off when she realized that Milori wasn't paying attention to her.

"Clarion," he called out. He started to walk through the crowd. She had fainted! He couldn't believe it. And she had told him she was fine-

"OH MY!," he heard the Minister of Spring gasp. All the fairies in that area started talking at once. Clarion was with the ministers...

Milori's stomach dropped. He started to run. Fairies flew out of his way to let him get through. Please let her be OK...

* * *

Outside in the blizzard, a big man in a red suit drew a sled full of reindeer. Snow continued to pelt them as they flew at the speed of sound. The wind was almost overwhelming. They couldn't see a thing...

CRASH!

They smashed into something and seemed to be tangled in a giant net.

"I knew I should've brought Rudolf!," Santa cried, as they plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

Milori felt as if a cold claw gripped his heart. There laid Clarion sprawled on the floor, unconscious. The Minister of Summer crouched at her side, fanning her. When she and the rest of the ministers saw Milori, they backed up at a respectful distance. Milori bent down and cradled Clarion's head in his arms. He brushed her hair out of her face. She looked deathly pale and she didn't seem to be breathing as strong as she should.

His eyes trailed down her, unable to look at her pale face. That's when Milori noticed the necklace. It had a glow to it and let off an aura of heat. He held it in the palm of his hand. It felt... familiar. He cleared his throat. He tried to speak but found that a sob choked his words. He cleared his throat again.

"Keeper!," he called out, in a loud and clear tone. Dewey and Fairy Mary flew over towards his voice.

"Oh my goodness!," Fairy Mary gasped, looking at her deathly sick friend. "Poor Ree..."

"Keeper, do you have any clue what this is?," Milori asked, showing Dewey the necklace. Dewey bent down and adjusted his spectacles. After a while, he finally answered.

"No, Lord Milori," he whispered. "I've never seen anything like it."

Periwinkle, Spike and Gliss came over and their wings drooped when they saw the queen.

"Oh no," Peri whispered.

"Periwinkle!," Tinkerbell called out. Peri turned around in surprise because she hadn't been expecting to see her sister. Tink looked worried. "What's going on-?"

"AAAAHHHHH!," a fairy screamed. They all turned their heads to the large open doors of Milori's palace. Outside, a comet like object was hurtling towards the house at super-sonic speed...

* * *

**I'll stop there...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Alright guys, at this point I won't be giving you a heads up about what's in the chapter. It'll be to much of a give-away. The climax is finally here and I can't be telling you ahead of time what's in the chapter. Just letting you know...**

* * *

...The object rocketed towards the house, with only a few seconds left before impact.

"Now everyone remain calm-," Milori began.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!," Dewey cried. Everybody started screaming and flying around.

"What should we do Tink?," Peri cried.

"Fly!," Tink shouted. They both turned and flew off just as the object collided with the house.

"Watch Clarion!," Milori commanded to Dewey and Fairy Mary.

"Oooohhhhh," Fairy Mary moaned in fear, flying over beside the queen. Milori ran over towards where the impact was. The ceiling was beginning to collapse there.

"Vidia, look out!," Thorn cried, pushing her to the ground. He jumped on top of her to keep the falling debris from crushing her. Snow started to bury them. Milori thrust out his hands and a wall of ice appeared over the remaining fairies under the falling ice. The snow collided with it and stopped before it crushed the rest of the fairies.

"Vidia!," Tink cried. She and her sister ran over to the mound of snow that covered Vidia and Thorn. A volley of snow suddenly launched up from where Vidia and Thorn were buried and Thorn came out, followed by Vidia.

"I am so glad you're a winter sparrow man," Vidia told him. Tink and Peri gasped.

"He's a...," Peri began but was interrupted by Iridessa's cry.

"Uh, girls. You better check this out," she told them. They pushed through the crowd to where Iridessa was. There, half-way lodged into the building, was an unconscious Santa and reindeer. Vidia stared mouth gaping for a while. Then her face actually started to turn red.

"Tink! What did you do?!," Vidia demanded.

"Ha, ha. Oops...," Tink said, laughing nervously. "You see..."

"What happened?," another voice asked. The crowd scrambled away from the one who had spoken, scared. Lord Milori stood there, glaring at Tinkerbell, his eyes colder than the snow. He was _not_ happy...

"Well, you see it's a funny story...," Tink started. He continued to glare. OK, _he_ wasn't in the mood for a funny story.

"Santa!," cried Gliss running over to St. Nick and hugging him. Santa(or St. Nickolas) groaned.

"I really shouldn't have eaten those cookies...," he mumbled. Gliss started to squeal.

"I can't believe I get to meet you!," she squealed to him. "Did you bring me an acorn-?"

"Dang it, Gliss! I am tired of hearing you talk about acorns!," Spike yelled. Gliss immediately shrank back away from St. Nick.

"Nurse fairies!," Milori called out. Three that were standing nearby flew over. He pointed to two. "You two help ol' Jolly St. Nick there. The other one, come with me."

The two he pointed to went to revive Santa as the other went with Milori back inside.

_"I wonder why he needs her...,"_ Tink thought. Santa began to wake up.

"Ooh, my back...," he moaned. His eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

"Hi, Santa!," Silvermist said, flying onto his lap. "I know I've neglected to write to you so I decided to list the stuff I want from you now. I hope it's not a bad time..."

"Silvermist! Of course it's a bad time!," Fawn said, holding out her arms in a what-the-heck gesture.

"Drat," Silvermist mumbled, flying off. Tink shook her head then looked back at the palace. Where was Lord Milori...?

* * *

He walked inside his bedroom on the top floor of the mansion and laid Clarion on his bed. She looked terrible...

"Do you know how to help her?," he asked the Nurse, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice. The Nurse pulled stuff out of her kit(which Nurses always kept in hand incase something like this happened at a party) and began to inspect the queen. Milori waited anxiously as the Nurse monitored Clarion's heart rate and breathing. She also took the queen's temperature. As the inspection wore on, Milori grew even more anxious.

"Well?," he asked. The Nurse put her Stethoscope away.

"It doesn't look good. It's like she's had life-o-suction or something," the Nurse told him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help her..."

Milori picked up the necklace in his hand. He used the other to wave away the Nurse. "That'll be all."

The Nurse bowed and flew off. Then Milori gestured for Dewey to come forward, who had followed the lord upstairs. "Do you still have no idea what it is...?"

"Sorry Lord Milori," Dewey apologized, shaking his head. "All I can tell 'ya is that it's draining the life away from her by the minute. And if you take the necklace off now, it could kill her instantly."

Giving a growl of frustration, Milori let go of the necklace. He heard a knock at the door. He called out, "Who is it?"

"Viola, member of the queen's guard," a fairy's voice replied. Milori waved her in.

"Come in, Viola," he told her. She flew in, with a book in her hands. She held it out to him.

"I think you should see this...," she told him.

* * *

Vidia stood faraway from the stupid "Santa" commotion with Thorn. She looked at him and sighed.

"Er... thanks. For saving me," she said, not used to saying thank-you. He shrugged.

"Don't mention it," he said back. She stood in front of Thorn, inches from his face. She hadn't kissed anyone since Gale but...

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. To her surprise, he didn't push her off. Instead, he kissed her back. And she found herself enjoying the kiss. It was _way_ better than Gale's. A hand ran through Vidia's hair, brushing it back.

"You have such nice hair," a sparrow man mumbled. And it wasn't Thorn. Vidia screamed and flung back. Thorn clung onto Vidia tightly in a defensive way.

"Hector!," Thorn shouted at the fellow winter sparrow man. "What are you doing?"

"Petting her hair, man. You know how I love fairy hair...," the sparrow man said. For the first time, Vidia could see fear in Thorn's eyes. Now she was even more desperate for the guy to leave.

"You still taking your medicine, dude?," Thorn asked.

"No way! It's takes away all the pretty colors," the sparrow man answered, waving his hand about him like there was something he could see that they couldn't. He looked back at Vidia. "I love your hair. How does it defy gravity like that?"

"Hey, Hector," Thorn said. He pointed over at a fairy. "You see that melted-ice fairy? Go pet her hair."

"Sure... she's got some nice hair," Hector said, flying off. Thorn just shook his head.

"It'd be better if you pretend you never saw that," he told Vidia. Vidia just sighed.

"I'm beginning to wish I didn't see a _lot_ of things."

* * *

**Will Clarion get better?**

**Will Santa?!**

**To be continued...**

**(And yes there was a point in adding Hector. You will see it later.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**And the story continues...**

* * *

Milori read the book feeling like his world was tearing apart. The book spoke about how to create things with ones own life-force and Clarion had bookmarked one particular spot. A section on creating new wings. Milori handed the book to Dewey.

"Well?," he asked the Keeper. As the Keeper read, the frown on his face got deeper and deeper.

"This is bad," he murmured.

"Did you find something out?," Milori asked. Dewey nodded his head, gravely.

"Yep... and it doesn't bode well for the queen," Dewey added. "For the spell to work properly, you need to create wings which is compatible with the fairy you are giving it too."

Milori nodded to let the Keeper know he was following along.

"Well, you are thousands of years old so it's requires Clarion to give up that much of her life," Dewey explained.

"But, I am older than Clarion," Milori stated. "What happens when Clarion runs out of life to give?"

Dewey didn't answer. But his eyes said it all. Milori felt like his whole world had just ended.

"No...," he mumbled. Then he started to get angry. "No, no! NO!"

He slammed his fist into the wall scaring, Viola and the Keeper. He breathed through clenched teeth, trying to get control of his anger. After a while, he finally calmed down.

"Viola," he said levelly as possible. "Get both my guard and yours and tell them to search the library for a cure. Tell them to look in books that are related to life-force magic."

"Yes, Lord Milori," Viola said bowing. Milori waved his hand.

"You may both leave," he told them, not looking away from Clarion. They both flew off, leaving Milori alone with his dying love. Dewey paused at the door to look at Milori one last time. Eyes full of sorrow, he flew away. Milori felt tears coming into his eyes. Clarion was dying so he could have his wings back. He had been planning to propose to her but now she might not even make it through the night. And worst of all, words he had told her not to far back, came back to haunt him...

_"I'd give anything to fly again..."_

And now Clarion was dying. He buried his head into the covers and began to sob.

* * *

"This is bad...," St. Nickolas mumbled as he walked around, inspecting his sleigh. It was completely totaled. Tink watched on, feeling horribly guilty.

"I'm so sorry St. Nick...," she began.

"Please, call me Santa," he told her picking up a discarded piece of wood.

"Santa," she corrected herself. "Look maybe I could help..."

Santa chuckled, which sounded suspiciously like 'Ho, ho, ho!'. "Not necessary Tinkerbell..."

"Look, please let me make it up to you," Tink said. Santa looked at the sleigh then back at her.

"Alright...," he said, stepping aside. Tinkerbell walked over to the sled. It looked pretty bad but...

"I think I can fix it," she told him, smiling. "But I need some help."

"Sorry, lass. The elves are at the pole," he said, apologetically. Tinkerbell shook her head.

"No, no. I need someone who is good with frost," Tink said. Then she looked up at her sister. "Would you help me?"

Periwinkle smiled. "Of course, Tink."

"Sister," Tinkerbell corrected. Peri laughed.

"Right, sister," Peri said, walking over to the sleigh to stand beside Tink.

"St. Nickolas," Santa heard his name called out. He turned around to see a fairy with long blond hair and a red uniform.

"Please, call me Santa," he told her.

"Santa... could you come help someone inside?," she asked. Santa looked at the sleigh. Tink shrugged.

"It probably won't be done for a while," she said to him. Santa turned back to the fairy and nodded.

"Of course," he said. He followed her inside.

* * *

Tinkerbell's friends watched as the tinker and her sister began the repairs on the sleigh. Iridessa bit her lip.

"I hope they're able to fix it in time...," Iridessa said with worry. Silvermist nodded.

"Hey," she heard a sparrow man say beside her. He began to run his fingers through her hair. "I love your hair. It's so... lushes."

Silvermist giggled and blushed. "Why, thank-you!"

"It's got to be the prettiest hair I've ever seen," he continued.

"Thank-you! You are so sweet," she told him.

As they continued to chat, Fawn looked on at this display, disgusted.

* * *

"So sis, what do you need me to do?," asked Peri.

"Out here in the Winter Woods there's no tree sap, right?," Tink asked.

"Not much...," Peri confirmed.

"And I need something to hold the sleigh together after I repair it...," Tink continued. Peri's eyes lit up with realization.

"So you're hoping my frost will keep it together after you're done with the repairs?," Periwinkle asked.

"That's the plan," Tink said. Peri gave her sister a look of determination.

"Let's do it," she said.

* * *

Milori heard the clanking of large footsteps at the doorway.

"Please, can't you see I want to be alone...," he silently begged.

"I understand that, but I wish to help," said a deep and knowing voice. Milori recognized it at once even though he had only heard the man speak a few times.

"St. Nickolas," Lord Milori said, turning his head. Santa was about to correct him but decided not too. It really didn't matter what he was called at this point. Besides, St. Nickolas seemed to roll off the lord of Winter's tongue naturally. Santa walked over to Milori's side and looked down at Clarion.

"The woman you love is dying...," he stated more than asked. Milori nodded his head mournfully.

"Yes."

"And you wish for a way to cure her?"

"More than anything," Milori replied. He had begun to realize just how powerful those words were. But he also realized he _did_ in fact want it more than anything. "I'd give anything to save her. I'd give all my stuff, my world and even my own life-force if it could save her."

Santa chuckled. "That won't be necessary."

Lord Milori looked up at the man in red. Santa continued. "But it would require that you lose probably your only chance at flying again."

Milori shook his head. "I don't care. I'd rather never fly again than lose her."

"Then give the gift back," Santa said, smiling warmly at the Winter sparrow man. "That's all you'll have to do."

With that, he turned and left.

* * *

**Alright, things are starting to seem to be solved. And I know the sister thing is a bit cheesy but hey! I'm writing a Disney fic and Disney has a lot of cheesy stuff so... there.**

**And Silvermist seems to be hitting it off with that sparrow man. O_o**

**Ew...**

**IDK, I just thought they'd get along because he loves hair and she has that very long and probably soft hair. Plus, she is just too sweet to look at him as some sort of freak.**

**Also, I actually based his hair petting habit off of one of my friend's. She's a bit of a weirdo and she likes to pet peoples hair. One day, she said that she wanted to pet an old woman's hair so I told her she could pet my mom's. My mom had been fine with it until I told her, her hair was petted because we thought she was old. Afterwards, I sent my friend to pet my sister's hair because I knew she'd have a freak-out. Some random stranger petting your hair can be a bit nerve-wrecking. My sister was so distraught after that. My friend had scared my sister so bad. Call me cruel, but it was sort of funny at the time.**

**Thankfully, my sister never saw that friend again.**

**BTW, my friend wants to pet a Jewish man's hair now. I told her she could pet my pastor's hair if she ever met him. Yes, I go to a Christian church with a JEWISH pastor. Don't ask why, just go with it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**And the story continues...**

* * *

Lord Milori watched as Santa left. Not knowing what else to do, he took the necklace into his hand and whispered, "I give your life back to you, Clarion."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a brilliant orb of gold light was released from it. Mist swirled around the locket and the queen. The gold mist continued to pour into Clarion for a while and then disappeared. The light went away, and Milori was left in a dark room once again. He looked down at her face. She was pale as ever. Had he done it right? What if he just killed her like Dewey had warned...

She flung forward gasping for air. All her color and light returned to her face and she looked healthy as ever. Milori grabbed Clarion and hugged her fiercely. Tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!," he told her. She sat there numbly, not understanding why he was acting so hysterical.

"Milori, I just fainted," she told him, waving her hand dismissively. He laughed out loud.

"Ree, do you not realize it?," he asked. She frowned, clearly not. "You were on your deathbed, Ree. I thought you were going to die."

She paled, but not because she was sick this time. But because she was scared. "I was on my deathbed?"

He nodded. She continued to stare at him. "And I didn't even know it?"

"I'm so sorry Ree," he told her. She sub-consciously placed her hand on her collar bone. That was when she realized the necklace was missing.

"The necklace! Where is it?!," she cried, starting to look around the bed.

"Clarion," Milori said, gently grabbing her arms. "I had to take it off."

"What?"

"To save your life," he explained. She stared at him for a while, then she began to shake her head in disbelief. Tears started to pour out of her eyes too.

"No, no, no! Milori, it was suppose to give you new wings! I-I had w-wanted...," she started to stutter as her words became hard to form with the sobs racking through her body. Lord Milori cupped her chin and lifted it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Clarion, listen to me," he said, gently. "You mean more to me than any pair of wings. Without wings, life is hard. But... without you, it's impossible. With wings, I could touch the sky but with you I go beyond that and touch the heavens. These past few months we've been back together have been the happiest times of my life. I know it sounds cheesy but you are my wings. And you're the best pair I could ever have."

She just stared at him for a while, then she buried her head into his shoulder.

"No," she whispered. "That wasn't cheesy at all. In fact, that was the sweetest thing anyone ever told me."

They sat there, holding each other in a tight embrace, letting out all those tears they had been holding back wash down their faces. Milori petted Clarion's hair lovingly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ree," he murmured.

"Hmm?," she replied back.

"After we both calm down there's something we need to take care of downstairs..."

* * *

"Tinkerbell!," the blond tinker heard her name called out.

"Oh," she said. "Hi Queen Clarion!"

Queen Clarion flew through the crowd as Lord Milori trailed behind her, commanding the crowd of fairies to go back inside the party. Except for a few protests, most obeyed the lord of winter and went back in. Milori walked up and stood beside Clarion. Tinkerbell couldn't help but notice their eyes were kind of red.

_"Are they sick?,"_ Tinkerbell thought(being the clueless fairy she can be sometimes).

"Tell me Tinkerbell, what exactly are you doing?," Milori asked.

"We're fixing Santa's sleigh!," Peri answered for her sister.

"Actually, _fixed_ is more like it," Tink said, patting her hands and crawling out from under the sleigh.

"Excellent!," Santa called out from behind Clarion and Milori. Santa walked out of the house, smiling. "I knew you girls could do it!"

Clarion just stared at him, mouth gaping. "It's St. Nickolas!"

"I actually prefer Santa," Santa said casually.

"Santa is here," Clarion said in total disbelief. Milori placed his hand on shoulder.

"Yes, Clarion. We talked about it already," he told her gently. But she continued to look shocked. Meanwhile, Santa walked around the sleigh to inspect it.

"Well?," Tink asked. Santa stroked his beard.

"It looks good," he told them. They began to cheer. They did it! "But... there's just one problem."

They froze. Peri asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering... how will the frost stay on in the warmer climates?," Santa asked. Tink frowned.

"Jingles!," she shouted, kicking the snow. All that work for nothing!

"But... I believe I have a solution," Santa continued. Tink and Peri swung their heads in his direction.

"Are you able to frost things in a warm climate?," Santa asked Peri. Periwinkle nodded.

"I do it every fall," she told him.

"I've also seen her frost things while in Spring," Tink added. Santa nodded.

"Perfect! You two can come with me on my deliveries!," he said. Their jaws dropped. They looked more shock than when Clarion first saw Santa.

"Y-you want _us_ to come deliver toys to children around the world with you?," Tinkerbell asked, shocked.

"I could use your help incase the sled falls apart again and your sister can keep re-frosting the sled," Santa explained. He continued, "Of course, you'll need to ask Lord Milori and Queen Clarion first."

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle ran up to the monarchs, wringing their hands together.

"Please," they begged. Clarion and Milori glanced at each other. Queen Clarion shrugged.

"I don't see why not," she said.

"Alright, girls. You can go," Milori said, waving them off.

"Really?," Peri whispered in surprise. Tink and Peri turned towards each other.

"AAAAAHHHH!," they squealed. They ran over to the sled and jumped on.

"Very... enthusiastic, aren't they?," Santa said, rubbing his ear. Lord Milori snorted.

"You have no idea," he told Santa.

* * *

**There we go! Tinkerbell and Periwinkle get to deliver toys with Santa! *Gasps* Those lucky fairies. I'm jealous. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Alright guys! I'm putting the chapter descriptions back.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Tinkerbell and Periwinkle are delivering toys with Santa.**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Santa and random children.**

* * *

Santa sat on the sleigh with both fairies on either side of him.

"You ready?," he asked. They both nodded eagerly.

"Ho, ho, ho! Then here we go!," he shouted, striking his reins. "Now Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen... Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch...to the top of the wall! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's stomachs momentarily took a dive as the sleigh shot into the air as fast as Vidia could fly. After a while, their stomachs finally semed to settle back in their old position as they got used to the speed. Santa smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that. It can be hard to get use too," he told them.

"It's fine," Tink replied.

"This is what I've been thinking," Santa said. "We'll start with the rest of the world first and leave England for last so I can drop you off at Pixie Hollow."

They nodded. "That'll work."

"Wait," Peri said, confused. "England isn't the entire world?"

"Ho, ho, ho! Of course not!," Santa said, smiling. "The world is a big place."

"I thought England _was_ big," Tinkerbell told him. Santa shook his head.

"Not compared to the rest of the world. And certainly not America, our first stop," he continued. Peri and Tink glanced at each other.

"America? I think I've heard of that," Periwinkle said. "Where is it?"

"Across the ocean," Santa said. "Opposite of the direction you usually travel to go to the Mainland."

As they approached the second star to the right, Santa slowed a bit. "Now, I'll retain my normal size after I cross but you two will probably stay the same. Got that?"

They nodded. The sleigh was upon the star only seconds after he told them that. Lights danced around them for a bit and when they cleared, Santa was about the size of a Clumsy.

"Wow," they said. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle had both stayed their normal size which they were fine with.

"Santa?," Tink asked.

"Hmm?"

"How do Clumsies not see you or the sleigh?," Tinkerbell asked. Santa chuckled.

"They only see what they wish too see. If they aren't looking up at the sky as I pass by, convinced they'll see me right then, then they won't," he explained.

"Oh," Tink said. That made sense.

"Now, time to travel real fast!," Santa said excitedly. Then he warned them, "You might want to hold on to something."

They both flew into a big pocket in his coat.

"Here we go!," he slapped the reins and they blasted off faster than the eye could see.

* * *

Only a few seconds later, they appeared over a bay with a tall green statue on an island. Tinkerbell looked at it, thoroughly impressed.

"A green statue!," Tinkerbell exclaimed.

"Because of the ionization," Santa explained.

"This is _so _cool!," Peri said, looking at all the snow around them. "So this is America?"

"Yep! New York City to be exact," he said. Seeing their confused looks, he explained, "You know how London is a place inside England. Well, New York is the same way. It is a place inside America. And there's a _lot_ of places inside America."

"Because it's so big?," Tink asked.

"Exactly," Santa said. Periwinkle frowned.

"Santa," she began. He grunted, to let her know he was listening.

"I'm sure our Winter fairies have never been here," Peri continued. "So that makes me wonder... where did all this snow come from?"

Tink frowned too. "That's a good question. Where _did_ this snow come from, Santa?"

He bit his lip, looking nervous. "Ah, well... you see. That's a question I'm not allowed to answer."

"Oh come on!," Tinkerbell said, exasperated. "Who told you weren't allowed too? I didn't know you had a boss."

Santa chuckled. "Tinkerbell, we all have a boss. And what prevents me from telling you is an ancient magic law; not a boss."

"What kind of ancient magic law?," Periwinkle asked. Santa shrugged.

"Sorry, girls. I've already said more than I should," he apologized. He reined his sleigh onto the roof of a building. They flew out of his pocket and he stepped out of the sleigh. He grabbed the bag from he sleigh and walked over to a pipe.

"I'll be right back," he said. Then he went inside the pipe like Jell-O. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle just stared, flabbergasted.

* * *

The rest of the night went surprisingly fast. Whenever they frost would start to melt, Peri would re-frost it. Tink didn't have to do much so she just asked Santa questions whenever she got the chance.

"Why are the deliveries in the Middle East so random?," Tinkerbell asked.

"It's because most don't believe in Christmas down here," he said. "And it's not my place to try to force the holiday upon them by delivering presents that they don't want. Besides, they have their own holidays going on."

The night seemed to go by very fast which brought on another question, "How are you able to deliver the toys on time?"

"Simple; time travel," he answered, like that explained it all.

* * *

"Alright girls, we're back in England," he said. Even as he said it, they saw the Big Ben appear into view.

"Wow... I never knew the world was so big," Peri said. Tink nodded in agreement. Then she flew back up to Santa's ear to speak.

"One last question, Santa," Tink said.

"Shoot," he told her.

"Well... how do you know which way you're going while on your deliveries? Do you have some directional sensing thing...?," she began. He just stared at her, bewildered.

"What are you talking about? Directional sensing...? No, no, no. I don't need that. I'm a man. Knowing directions comes naturally," he said proudly. Peri and Tink glanced at each other, unsure. Right...

* * *

Only ten minute later, Santa came out of the last building. "That was the last house."

He placed the bag on the sled and pulled out one last gift.

"What's that?," Peri asked.

"I figured you two would like to deliver the last gift...," he explained. "So I kept it in the bag so you guys can deliver it real quick."

Peri and Tink smiled. "We get to deliver the last present?"

"Of course," he said, holding it out for them. "You both really helped me so I figured I'd reward you at least by that."

Periwinkle pulled out her bag of pixie dust and sprinkled a bit of the dust on the present. The sisters grabbed ahold of the present and flew through the chimney. It was filthy with black soot completely covering the sides.

_"Santa has to go through _this_ all night?,"_ Tink thought. She needed to remember to ask him how he didn't get dirty. The chimney let out into a small room with a pitiful looking Christmas tree in one of the corners of the room. Time to deliver the present...

"Peter!," a voice called out from upstairs. "Where are you?"

A red haired boy in rags with an impish face quickly ran down the stairs into the room Tink and Peri were in. He stared, wide eyed at the floating present and pixies. Tinkerbell glanced at the present's tag.

_To Peter_

Her and her sister flew up to the boy and placed the present in his hands. He gaped at the present for a while but soon, a big grin broke across his face. As Tink and Peri flew off, he called out to them.

"Thank-you fairies!," he called out. Then he turned, and ran up the stairs. "You'll never believe it! Pixies just delivered me a present from Santa!"

The sisters flew out of St. Norbert's Home for Wayward Boys and back onto Santa's sleigh.

"It's time for you girls to get home," Santa told them. They nodded. It was.

"I'll teleport you to make it quicker. Besides...," his lips curled into a smile. "You can't see what I deliver to yours and your friends' houses."

"You're delivering in Pixie Hollow next?," they asked.

"Of course! You crashed my sleigh before I could even begin the deliveries in Neverland," he said. "Now, off you go."

He snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Santa's deliveries. I rushed it a bit because I didn't want to spend more than one chapter on it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: Tomorrow is the last chapter. Milori will be proposing and Terence and Tink will be making up et. cetera. Just letting you know so you don't start commenting(once again), "when's he going to propose?", "why hasn't he proposed?" and "blah, blah, blah". Honestly, I like you guys, but those comments are starting to get irritating. Out of ALL my comments(the over hundred), they all pretty much have something about the proposal. Oh, well. Whatever. It's really not worth getting upset over.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Okay, this part is slightly a song fic. I've never done one before but when I heard this song I just felt like it fit this story well. The song is "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Tinkerbell and Periwinkle are back at the Ball and other stuff happens.**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Terence,**

* * *

A blight light surrounded them and they had to shield their eyes. When Tinkerbell and Periwinkle opened their eyes, they found themselves materialized outside Lord Milori's palace. Periwinkle and Tinkerbell looked at each other and giggled.

"That was some night," Tink said.

"Sure was," Peri said back. Then the frost fairy turned towards the entrance. "Ready to go inside?"

Tink nodded but grabbed ahold of her sister's shoulders before she could fly off. "But first... I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?," Peri asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry... for- for everything," Tinkerbell apologized. Peri laughed.

"It's OK, Tink. We all lose our tops sometimes," Periwinkle said, forgiving her.

"Sisters?," Tink asked.

"Sisters," Peri said. They hugged each other for a moment then went inside the party. When they came in, Terence ran to greet them.

"Hey, Tink! Peri. What're you doing here? I thought you were working on Santa's sleigh," he told them.

"We finished a while ago," Tink replied. Terence looked confused.

"But, when Lord Milori sent us inside a minute ago, you two weren't done," he said, puzzled. The sisters locked glances, equally as confused. Then it hit them.

"Time travel," they said in unison. Terence scratched his head.

"I'm not sure what that means...," he said. The girls laughed.

"No, you probably wouldn't," Peri giggled. Lyria got up on stage and slow music began to play. Terence looked at Tink and smiled.

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile," _Lyria sang.

Tinkerbell looked into his eyes and smiled too.

_"I get a notion from the look in your eyes,"_

"Would you like to dance?," Terence asked. Tinkerbell glanced at her sister and found Peri waving her on and smiling too.

"Really?," Tink asked. Periwinkle nodded.

"Really," Peri said. Tinkerbell jumped up and down and hugged her sister.

"Thank-you," she whispered. Then Tink went to dance with Terence.

_"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you...,"_

"I'm really glad you could come, Tink," Terence told her as they slowly began to dance.

"You know I wouldn't have left you alone," she said back, sweetly.

_"Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do..._

_And I don't know where you're going..."_

"When you were gone... where did you go?," Terence asked.

"When?," she asked.

"Right before the Ball... I came to pick you up," he explained.

"Oh, I was at the mountains," she said.

_"And I don't know why..."_

"Why were you out there, Tink?," Terence asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know... I guess I was scared," she said hesitantly, not use to delving into deep emotional conversations like this.

"Why were you scared?," he asked.

_"Listen to your heart, before..."_

"I was scared... that I might lose you," she answered quietly, blushing down at the floor.

_"You tell him good-bye."_

"Now, why would you lose me Tink?," he asked, genuinely shocked.

"After the fight about you and Peri... I thought you'd never like me after that," Tink said, not meeting his eyes.

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while..."_

"Tink, you know I'd never stop being friends with you over something like that," he said gently. She smiled and rested her head on Terence's shoulder. With those few words, she knew things were going to be fine between them. At least for now. Spike and Periwinkle watched this.

"Aren't you upset?," Spike asked. Peri shook her head.

"Nah, besides. I'm so over sparrow man," she told her friend.

"I hope that's not true because I was about to ask you to dance," she heard a young and playful voice say. He was a sparrow man who looked exactly like Terence except he had the usual white winter hair and et cetera.

"Um, uh... I'm Periwinkle!," Peri introduced, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey, I'm Coal!," he said, smiling. "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course!," she said taking his arm. As she walked off, Spike rolled her eyes at them.

Off at a distance, Thorn and Vidia stood next to each other with Iridessa beside them.

"You two aren't going to dance?," Iridessa teased. The couple glanced at each other and immediately knew the answer.

"Nah," they both said, shrugging their shoulders.

"I don't dance," Thorn said, plainly.

"I _hate_ dancing," Vidia agreed. Then she tried to change the subject. "Where's Silvermist; I haven't seen her in a while."

Iridessa snorted. "Oh... _that_. She met this really weird sparrow man who likes to pet people's hair and now they're dancing together. Ever since he petted her hair she's had a thing for him. I don't know what it's about. Do you guys?"

Vidia and Thorn looked at each other nervously.

"Uhhhhhh," Thorn said.

"N-no. Nothing at all," Vidia said, unconvincingly. Then she gave Dessa just as an unconvincing smile. On the dance floor, they could spot Fawn and Buck doing the Gangman style dance. Rosetta and Sled were doing the tango, despite the fact this wasn't the type of song for it. Then came Silvermist and her newly found boyfriend, spinning around in continuous circles.

"Weeeeeeee...," Silvermist squealed as they spun by. Prilla stood by a concession stand, smiling. They certainly made an odd couple.

_"And there are voices that want to be heard...!,"_ Lyria's voice rose, as the climax of the song came on_._

"Prilla!," Vidia called out. Prilla turned and skipped over to the fast-flyer.

"Um...," Vidia started, unsure of how to continue. Prilla scrunched her eyebrows together. What did Vidia want to say?

_"So much to mention, but you can't find the words...!"_

"Um, thanks," Vidia said, carefully. "For helping me."

Prilla smiled and hugged Vidia. "You're welcome."

At first Vidia looked surprised but then she began to hug Prilla back. Vidia glanced at the dance floor and noticed Milori walking Clarion outside. Now where were they going-? Oh, she knew...

_"The scent of magic, the beauty that's been..."_

"Prilla," she quickly hissed into the pink fairy's ear. "Let's follow Lord Milori and Queen Clarion."

At first, Prilla looked hesitant, but then she nodded her head. Prilla and Vidia began to follow them.

_"When love was wilder, than the wind!"_

After Thorn saw his girlfriend walk off he got suspicious. Where were they going...? Then he saw who they were following. Thorn began to trail behind them and Iridessa decided to follow. Tink, Peri, Terence, Bobble, Gliss, Spike, Slush, Silvermist, Rosetta, Sled, Fawn, Buck, Hector and Clank got curious about where _they_ were going. So they began to follow too.

_"I don't know where you're going!,"_ Lyria sang, looking at the crowd of fairies leaving the palace.

_"And I don't know why!"_

Fairy Mary and Dewey began to follow them and then the ministers and then the rest of the talent heads and then the rest of the fairies.

_"Listen to your heart, before..._

_You tell him good-bye."_

The music went on for a bit and slowly came to a stop. As soon as it did, Lyria and the musicians followed the growing crowd of fairies outside...

* * *

"It seems I finally have you too myself," Lord Milori said, smiling down at his beautiful love. She smiled and locked her hand in his.

"Indeed, you do," she told him. He stopped abruptly, and turned to face her.

"Remember what I said in there? You being the most important thing too me?," he asked. She nodded.

"Of course I do," she replied.

"Well... do you love me?," he asked. She looked hurt when he asked this.

"Of course I do, Milori. Why would you think I didn't?," she asked, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. He brushed his hand along her cheek.

"I just...," he began but found himself unable to form words. His heart began to pound in his chest. He was ready to ask but... he was so nervous. He prayed he didn't faint. That would be a horrible thing to remember about a proposal. He took a deep breath.

"What is it, Milori?," Clarion said gently, looking into his eyes with her face etched in worry.

"You know you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I can't imagine being with anyone but you...," his voice trailed off. He took another deep breath. Here it goes. He bent down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Will you marry me?"

A large eruption of squeals came from behind them. They turned to see everyone from the party outside watching them. Vidia gave them a devious smile. One fairy was jumping up and down like crazy, screaming louder than all the other fairies.

"OHMYGOSH! He just proposed! I can't believe it! This is so exciting! You have to say yes Clarion! Or I'll-!," she was abruptly cut off as the Minister of Winter trapped the fairy's mouth behind an arm lock.

"Heh, heh. Fan girls! What are you to do about them?," the Minister of Winter said, laughing nervously. "Go on! Just pretend we're not here."

Milori turned back to Clarion, his heart thumping even harder. He wondered if anyone could hear it. That thought, reminded him of a poem he had read once. The Tell Tale Heart...

"Well, will you?," Milori asked one more time. Tears suddenly began to pour from Clarion's eyes.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!," she squealed just as loud as the fan girls. She flung arms around him and held him in a tight hug.

"Yes?," Milori asked, not believing this was happening. Clarion nodded. A wide grin broke across his face.

"YES! You said yes!," he shouted. He picked her up and spun her around. They began laughing like they were the young fairies again. The crowd began to cheer. After a while, Milori sat Clarion back down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he whispered, tears also coming into his eyes.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. In the crowd, Peri and Tink smiled at each other.

"The wedding is certainly something to look forward too...," Periwinkle told her sister. Tinkerbell nodded. Then her eyes lit up the way they do when she gets an idea.

"Yep! And I have a _great_ idea for the wedding!," Tink said excitedly. All of her friends suddenly wore panicked looks. Uh oh... Lord Milori and Queen Clarion were in trouble. But, until then, the two lovers were as happiest as they could be. It was truly, a happy ending. Or perhaps... a new beginning.

* * *

***Sniff* It seems my story is over. I hope it lived up to your expectations. I have several things to say:**

**1. Sorry if you're upset about Tink and Terence not kissing, I just did it kind of like Disney were they leave it at "friends". Besides, not every story with Terence/Tinkerbell can have them kissing and getting together. To many varying stories about how they got together. But, I might make a fic about those two getting together.**

**2. My next fic is going to be the royal wedding. I know you are all very excited about it. ;)**

**3. The fan girl was me picking on you guys(don't take it personally). It was mimicking some of the comments you guys gave me about the proposal. I decided to use that as inspiration to make a Clarion/Milori fanatic in Tinkerbell's world.**

**4. Coal was an idea from Periwinkle and Tinkerbell. She had really wanted him so I added him.**


End file.
